The God of Yokai Academy
by Jack Akuma
Summary: Zancrow The Fire God Slayer given a second chance at life to repent for his sins can he survive terrible monsters that want him dead, The PSC, and an evil organization of Elite monsters of course he can. But can he survive the Harem, the sarcastic Fire God, and the squealing fan girls probably not. *Warning Zancrow-centric* No Tsukune
1. Rebirth and a Vampire

**Hi everyone this is my new story The God of Yokai Academy hope everyone likes it please no flames.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario Vampire**

***Warning* crossover and slight OCness**

**If you aren't a fan of Zancrow don't read on **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darkness

That's all Zancrow could see never ending nothingness for as long as he could remember he felt extremely tired but couldn't sleep and was starving to death but there was nothing to eat, his fire had no light only more darkness and no matter how much magic he used he still felt like his body was frozen.

This is his Hell

After Zeref killed him he awoke to this darkness and hasn't slept, ate, or drank since then.

His sanity as fragile as it was before only grew closer to disappearing as he sat in Hell but no matter how long he yelled he couldn't escape and no one would help him. He tried to deny his fate but as time passed he grew to accept his Hell and endure it.

"So the mighty God Slayer has given up?" said a deep voice Zancrow had never heard but it was the first voice he'd heard in a very long time.

"Who said that?" Zancrow replied his head darting around but he couldn't see anything.

"I did," The voice said as it emerged from the darkness drowning the area around Zancrow in light he looked away until his eyes adjusted to the light. What Zancrow saw shocked him standing in front of him was a skeleton with classic samurai armor his hands and head were burning with a black fire just like his own but unlike his they produced light and felt warm.

"Who are you?" Zancrow asked staring at the skeleton in front of him.

"I am The Fire God Kagu-Tsuchi," He answered in his deep scratchy voice.

"Fire God?" Zancrow questioned

"Yes God Slayer I am a God," Kagu-Tsuchi said as he stared at the blonde boy

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to give you a second chance,"

"What do ya mean a second chance?"

"Well in your previous life you committed nine hundred forty seven counts of arson, five hundred seventy three counts of murder, and two hundred fourteen counts of sexual harassment but most of these are due to the false idol you worshipped, Hades was his name correct?" Zancrow didn't answer all he did was stare at the God so he continued with his speech.

"Well due to Hades influence on your judgment I have decided to give you a chance to repent for your sins." He said

"And how do I do that?" Zancrow asked

"Well I am going to give you your life back and as payment you will kill monsters with rotten souls, I will send you to a world full of monsters." Kagu-Tsuchi answered

"A world of monsters?" Zancrow asked confused

"Yes it's a world filled with monsters, unlike the monsters in your world they hide in human form to avoid war between monsters and humans. The humans aren't like in your world they have no magic in their bodies, they are completely average," Kagu-Tsuchi answered

"And why should I listen to you?" Zancrow spat as he glared at the skeleton

"Well you could always stay here and sit in the dark for the rest of eternity…"

"…"

"Yeah didn't think so now as I was saying I will be sending you to a school known as Yokai Academy it is a school for monsters I have already made the preparations all I need is for you to sign this contract and you'll be revived" Kagu-Tsuchi continued as the flame in his hand grew until a paper and a feather pen appeared from the flames.

"Hmm" Zancrow thought it over but it didn't take long for him to decide

"Where do I sign" he said with his signature psychotic grin

"Right here" he said as Zancrow signed the contract but as soon as he finished he felt a burning sensation in his right hand that caused him to collapse from the pain.

"Ahhhh what the hell!" Zancrow yelled at the pain as Kagu-Tsuchi laughed

"Did I not mention the seal I'm putting on your magic oops my bad," he said in between laughs

After the pain disappeared he got up off the floor and glared at the Fire God

"This seal will keep you from using your magic unless I remove it so you can reap a monsters soul." he said

"Now I'm going to give you life and send you to Yokai are you ready?" Kagu-Tsuchi asked

"Hell yeah Wa-hehehehehehehehe!" Zancrow yelled before he started laughing psychotically

*Snap*

With a snap of his bony fingers Kagu-Tsuchi restored Zancrow's life and sent him to Yokai Academy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Huh where am I OH SHIT!" Zancrow yelled a she fell through the sky until he slammed into the ground.

"Fuck that hurt like a bitch," Zancrow said weakly

'oops guess I should have planned that better,' Kagu-Tsuchi said as he stared at the unconscious Zancrow

"Ugh what happened?" Zancrow muttered sitting up

'Well you fell from the sky' Kagu-Tsuchi answered as he floated next to the God Slayer

"What the fuck you dropped me from the sky I could've died…AGAIN!" Zancrow yelled at the God

'But you didn't.' he answered plainly

"What the hell am I wearing?" Zancrow asked as he looked at the green uniform he was wearing

'It's the uniform for the Academy,' he answered

Zancrow sighed in defeat the old him would have ripped the uniform to shreds but he didn't want to be stuck in that hell anymore so he let it go.

"So isn't it a bit strange to have you floating around wherever I go?" Zancrow asked

'Don't worry no one else can see me.'

"Not really what I meant" Zancrow muttered before he got up and started walking toward the building in the distance.

"Why do you walk like that?" Kagu-Tsuchi asked as he noticed the strange way Zancrow walked.

"What do you mean?"

"WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" as Zancrow turned his head he saw the wheel of a bike coming straight for him

*Slam*

"What the hell!" Zancrow yelled. As he tried to get up he reached out and grabbed something soft. Zancrow heard a soft moan and looked up to see a beautiful pink haired girl with green eyes.

'Damn, you've only been here five minutes and you're already molesting a girl.' Kagu-Tsuchi said as he frowned at Zancrow.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Um, excuse me but can you get off me."

"Huh oh yeah sure, sorry about that." Zancrow apologized trying not to stare at the girl.

"No I should be apologizing to you I get dizzy sometimes and I didn't notice you until well you know," she said blushing "My names Moka Akashiya by the way."

'Damn she's hot,' Zancrow thought with a perverted grin

"It's okay; I'm Zancrow Wa-hehehehehehehehe!" He said adding a psychotic laugh that made Moka stare at him and Kagu-Tsuchi face palm.

"Oh, you have a cut here let me cle-*sniff*an it," Moka said getting out a hankie but as she got closer she smelled his blood and leaned into his neck "I'm sorry it's just that I'm a vampire CAPCHUUUUU!"

"Whaaaaaaa-"

'Hahahahaha that's rich.' Kagu-Tsuchi laughed

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to drink your blood it's just that it smelled so good you don't hate vampires do you." Zancrow stared at the girl deciding whether he should play it cool and get on her good side or kill her.

"Um no I got no beef with vampires" he answered

'Smooth~'

"Shut up!"

"Um, Zancrow who are you talking to?" Moka asked staring at the boy with a concerned look.

"How do you not see him he's right their!" Zancrow yelled pointing at Kagu-Tsuchi

'She can't see me,'

"Are you feeling alright Zancrow cause there isn't anyone their?" Moka said tilting her head cutely.

"Never mind," he muttered

"Are you going to be attending Yokai Academy?" Moka asked with a smile

"Yeah I am."

"Really that's great! Do you wanna be friends?" Moka asked looking into Zancrow's eyes "Yeah sure" Zancrow answered with an uneasy voice.

"Yay come on we have to go to class!" Moka cheered in her extremely peppy voice

'I feel like I'm going to regret this' Zancrow thought to himself as Moka pulled him to the entrance ceremony.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zancrow had lost sight of Moka on his way to his homeroom so he was sitting in the corner as far from the other students as possible. As the rest of the seats filled out there were three seats left completely empty these seats were the ones surrounding Zancrow anyone who got too close got a glare from Zancrow and his psychotic eyes.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy," said a woman with glasses and colorful clothes as she entered the room. She had short blonde hair 'She seems pretty cool' Zancrow thought as he stared at her with a hungry grin but the he noticed something strange. 'Is that a TAIL!'

"I am your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome."

Zancrow groaned and slammed his head on his desk.

'Pay attention!' Kagu-Tsuchi yelled

"In this academy we teach you how to blend into human society," Ms. Nekonome said smiling brightly.

"Pft why blend into human society when we could eat the humans instead?" said a boy with greasy hair.

"Um Mr. Komiya I would appreciate it if you kept your outbursts to yourself," Ms. Nekonome said

"Yeah keep your mouth shut, please continue hot stuff," Zancrow said giving Saizo a glare before winking at Ms. Nekonome making her cheeks turn slightly red.

'You're an idiot aren't you?'

"Um excuse me sorry I'm late," Moka said as she walked into the classroom. "I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

"Oh that's alright just take a seat," said Ms. Nekonome

"Who's she?"

"She's so beautiful."

"Damn, she's hot."

*gasp* "Zancrow?" Moka said before she started running toward him

"Wait no Moka don't!" Zancrow yelled but Moka tackled him to the ground crushing him in a hug. Zancrow could feel the glares from every guy in the room but he ignored it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka pulled Zancrow all over the school she was the happiest she'd ever been, Zancrow on the other hand thought she was annoying. Despite how overly happy he thought she was for some reason he felt almost happy to be around her it was the first time he had ever had a real friend.

Moka and Zancrow were both sitting on a bench by the vending machines it took Moka five minutes to pry Zancrow off the vending machine but once she did they decided to have a drink together, although as soon as Zancrow tasted the canned coffee he nearly destroyed the vending machine to get more.

"Moka Akashiya how about you ditch this loser for a real monster like me," Saizou said checking Moka out before he picked up Zancrow by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

'I don't like this guy.' Kagu-Tsuchi stated as he stared at the boys rotten soul

"I would recommend getting your hand off me before I rip it off," Zancrow spat glaring daggers at Saizou the look in Zancrow's eyes sent a chill down his spine but regardless he glared back.

"I'm sorry Saizou but I'm spending time with Zancrow," Moka said quickly as she grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she could manage.

"You will be mine Moka Akashiya." Saizou muttered as he watches the retreating forms of Moka and Zancrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was scary Zancrow," Moka said as Zancrow stared out into the red sea.

'Why is the sea red?' He thought to himself completely ignoring Moka

"Um Zancrow can you hear me?" Moka asked while poking his cheek

"Huh oh sorry Moka I must have zoned out,"

'I wonder where the flippant God is,' Zancrow thought to himself as he noticed he had disappeared.

"Hey Moka I was wondering I overheard some guys talking about how vampires are supposed to be some kind of super scary monsters but you don't seem that scary to me," Zancrow said

"Oh well I'm not scary as long as I have this," she said pointing at the rosary on her chest but Zancrow didn't pay attention he just stared at her chest "If I take off this rosary then I become a super scary vampire."

"Uh huh" he nodded still staring at her chest.

"Well I was wondering Zancrow what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked innocently

"I'm not a monster I'm human," Zancrow nonchalantly with a bored expression but Moka nearly jumped out of her skin with this new information.

"What!" she yelled

"Yeah I'm human what's with that reaction?" Zancrow asked confused

"I hate humans they are the worst all they ever do is hurt people who are different," Moka said tearing up slightly "I used to go to a human school they would always pick on me because they didn't think I was a real vampire."

This pissed Zancrow off slightly he knew he was an evil person with a rotten soul but the real reason he agreed to be reincarnated was so he could have a chance to repent, not to be persecuted for something as meaningless as his species.

"If that's the way ya feel then fine I'm outa here." Zancrow said as he jumped over the railing and ran into the forest.

"Wait, Zancrow!" Moka yelled she felt bad for what she said despite his strange personality he was the first friend she'd ever had and now he was gone.

Moka ran down the stairs and followed after Zancrow as fast as she could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn pink haired bitch," Zancrow muttered as he stared out into the red sea.

"KYAAAA!"

"Oh great now I gotta go save her fucking fantastic," Zancrow growled as he ran in the direction of the yell.

"No Saizou get away!" Moka screamed as she cowered against a tree

"Damn Moka I get so excited when I see you it's hard to keep my human form," Saizou said as he walked closer to her and with every step he began changing into his monster form.

"How do you like me now Moka? This is my true form!" Saizou yelled as his body completed its transformation. He now stood at eight feet with a hulking body that resembled an exoskeleton. His teeth grew into fangs and his tongue grew into a snake like appendage.

"Get back!" Moka yelled back but he just laughed and slammed her against the tree.

"I'm going to enjoy taking you Moka," He said as his tongue slid across her cheek

"Yo Bug boy why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Zancrow yelled

"It must be my lucky day I get to kill you and take Moka," Saizou said as he charged at Zancrow who dodged him and tried to punch him only to notice he couldn't use his magic. Saizou used his temporary shock to send him flying across the forest.

"Damn it where is the flippant God when you need him," Zancrow muttered as he stood up and charged at Saizou but he just smack him away like a bug.

"Damn it!" Zancrow yelled as he coughed up blood

"Zancrow are you okay?" Moka asked as she held Zancrow close to her

"Peachy." He muttered

"I'm sorry this is all my fault," Moka said

"Well yeah that's true…" he said getting up "…But despite the fact that this is all your fault for some reason I can't bring myself to hate you for some reason all I want is to protect you."

"Zancrow," Moka muttered but as soon as he stood up Saizou sent him flying and straight into a tree.

"You're annoying me with all this sentimental crap!" he yelled but as soon as he finished he noticed a powerful aura spike right next to him.

"You dare to assault a vampire," said a voice Zancrow didn't recognize he looked up to see a beautiful silver haired girl she reminded him of Moka except for three things one she had an extremely powerful aura, two she had silver hair and dangerous red eyes, and three her body was way more developed than Moka's. Then he noticed the rosary he had in his hand and put the pieces together 'So this is a Vampire' he thought to himself.

"No way you're a v-vampire." Saizou stuttered as he stared into the eyes of the silver haired beauty.

"That is correct now KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she yelled as she kicked him and sent him through several trees.

"Damn you are strong do you wanna spar some time?" Zancrow said with a smirk as he stood up. Moka stared at him as if he had lost his mind and with the look in his eyes that may have been the case.

"Hmph well you certainly are resilient but you should know your place," she said with an almost smile and flicked him on the forehead "Take care of the other me." She said as she took the rosary from Zancrow and placed it on herself. Zancrow caught her before she could fall and began carrying her to her dorm.

"At least my new life ain't gonna be boring."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*The next morning*

"Good morning Zancrow" Moka cheered as she tackled him in a hug

"Yeah morning Moka" he said as he blushed 'What the hell I don't blush'

'Hahahahaha I see you have got yourself a crush Hahahahaha' Kagu-Tsuchi laughed floating next to the couple while they got off the floor.

"Shut the hell up you flippant God I do not have a crush and another thing where the hell were you I almost died yesterday cause of you" Zancrow yelled drawing stares from the people around him as he continued to argue with air.

'I got lost' he answered shrugging

"Um Zancrow did you hit your head to hard?" Moka asked as nicely as she could but Zancrow ignored her and continued to argue with the Fire God. Moka tried to figure out a way to get Zancrow's attention but she couldn't think of until…

"CAPCHUUUU!"

"AHHH! What the hell!" Zancrow yelled as Moka drank his blood happily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope everyone liked it and if you didn't please don't flame criticism is welcome but pointless flames will be ignored.**

**Please review! **


	2. Succubus and a Vampire

**Hey everyone okay so I'm really glad so many people liked my story and because of this I decided to update it as soon as possible.  
**

**I also want to answer some of the questions I got:**

**1. I don't want to reveal what is going to happen when Kuyou fights Zancrow but keep in mind that Zancrow can't eat flames while the seal is on him.**

**2. I have my own plan for how to make Mizore work. **

**3. Yes Zancrow is going to burn the living hell out of a couple of the RV villains…eventually. **

**Hope everyone likes it**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario Vampire **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** *One week later***

Zancrow was walking down the path to school in his unusual way of walking causing people to stare at him but he just ignored them and continued his walk to class.

"Hey look its Moka god she is so beautiful."

"She is definitely the most beautiful girl in the academy."

Moka's fan boys continued to comment on her beauty while Zancrow walked by but as soon as he heard them he turned around only to spot Moka running toward him.

"Zancrow!" She yelled as she tackled him but he kept his balance so they didn't fall over.

"Who the hell is he?"

"What kind of relationship do they have?"

"I don't care I'm gonna kill him."

"Wait, that's the guy who beat up Saizou."

"Oh shit really!"

Zancrow couldn't hear the rest but he didn't really care all he cared about was the girl that was clinging to his arm there was only one thing about her that annoyed him and that was…

"CAPCHUUU"

"Moka what the hell you can't just drink my blood whenever you want I'm not your breakfast!" Zancrow yelled as he glared at Moka.

"I'm sorry Zancrow I just can't help it your blood is just so delicious," she said almost moaning at the thought of drinking his blood.

"Whatever let me know when you're gonna stop treating me like your breakfast substitute." Zancrow said rolling his eyes and walking away from her and into the forest.

"Wait Zancrow,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn vampire treating me like breakfast." Zancrow muttered while walking through the forest until he came across a small lake and the only none dead tree in the school.

"Help,"

Zancrow looked around after hearing the voice until he spotted a blue and yellow figure on the ground on the other side of the lake. He ran over to her and knelt down beside her "Hey are you okay?"

"I think so it's just my body gets so weak sometimes." She answered lifting her head up giving Zancrow a good view of her she had beautiful purple eyes and short blue hair tied in a ponytail with a ribbon. She wore the normal academy skirt but in place of the green blazer she had a bright yellow sweater and a ribbon on her neck but her most redeeming quality was her huge breasts they looked too big for her body but not at all unattractive.

'Damn this chick is hot,'

"Shut the hell up you perverted God!" Zancrow yelled at Kagu-Tsuchi causing the girl to stare at him like he was insane.

"Um are you okay cause there isn't anyone their?" the girl asked him causing Zancrow to turn red slightly as Kagu-Tsuchi snickered behind him.

'This school is turning me into a blushing mess!' Zancrow mentally yelled

"Um yeah sorry about that but we should probably get you to the nurse I'm Zancrow by the way." He answered as he began to help her up but she leaned forward and fell onto his chest pressing her impressive bust against him.

"My name's Kurumu Kurono but could you look into my eyes," Kurumu said as she leaned closer to him. He glanced down and looked into her eyes only to find himself completely hypnotized by her gaze although physically Zancrow is extremely strong mentally he lacks any strength at all due to him loose grip on sanity and his time spent in hell 'What the hell I can't look away!'

"Zancrow, please hold me close." Kurumu asked

"Okay" he replied gripping her tightly

'Damn it that idiot got himself charmed' Kagu-Tsuchi muttered annoyed at the God slayers weakness.

Unknown to any of them Moka was standing behind a tree not far away but not close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Zancrow," She whispered to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wahoo Zancrow you're so strong," Kurumu cheered as an emotionless Zancrow carried her bridal style through the halls of Yokai academy.

"Zancrow, who is this girl?" Moka asked as she walked up to the God Slayer

"This is Kurumu" he answered emotionlessly

"Hello Moka Akashiya it's been nice chatting but we really should be going to class, right Zancrow?" Kurumu cut in as Zancrow followed her command and began walking to class but Moka grabbed his arm.

"Zancrow why are you carrying a girl you barely know?" she asked

Kurumu whispered in his ear a silent command that Moka was unable to hear but she didn't have time to wonder as Zancrow answered her "Because I love Mistress Kurumu" he said void of any emotion as he walked to class with a smug Kurumu and left a very shocked Moka behind.

'What the hell am I saying what's wrong with me' Zancrow thought to himself trapped in his own mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Moka Akashiya," came a voice from the stairway above her as she jumped down and landed directly in front of her giving the students nearby a peek at her panties "Rumor has you're a vampire".

"You're the girl that was with Zancrow!" she yelled before blushing not meaning to be so loud.

"Yeah my names Kurumu Kurono and I'm a succubus I should have had every boy in the academy graveling at my feet from the first day but you Moka Akashiya have been ruining my plan." Kurumu said as she gave her a glare.

"Your plan?" Moka asked confused

"Yes my plan to turn every boy in the academy into my slave the Yokai academy harem transformation plan," she answered confidently "So as payback I have decided to steal Zancrow from you." by this point the two had drawn a crowd of people surrounding them.

"No you can't!"

"Hey move outta the way!" a voice yelled as it pushed through the group of students.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Zancrow asked a bit annoyed over what happened earlier as he stood in between the cause of his annoyance and Moka.

"Oh Zancrow thank goodness you're here Moka was being so mean to me" Kurumu said dramatically as she collapsed onto him and charming him once again.

"No Zancrow don't listen to her she is just using you!" Moka yelled as she gripped Zancrow's arm

"Using me you're the one that's using me you treat me like I'm your food, a snack that you can eat whenever you want!" he yelled at her harshly making Kurumu smirk as she pulled him away leaving Moka alone and on the verge of tears.

"No Zancrow I don't use you I would never," she muttered trying to keep in her tears.

"Young one Zancrow is in danger!"

"Huh who said that?" Moka asked as she looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"I am the other you and I am trying to warn you that Zancrow could be in grave danger," the other Moka answered as outer Moka's eyes widened "He is under the control of the succubus she has used her ability known as charm to take control of his every move and word."

Moka gasp slightly at the information "That's terrible!" Moka yelled out

"Sadly that is not the worst of it any man that is kissed by a succubus becomes his eternal slave we cannot allow this to happen we must save him," inner Moka said with a hint of worry in her usual calm voice. "I'm coming Zancrow." Moka whispered as she ran off to find Kurumu and Zancrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell did I say to Moka," Zancrow muttered as Kurumu cheered next to him on the infirmary bed.

"Yay I made her cry," she continued to cheer as Zancrow's anger grew

'God Slayer, do not allow this succubus to charm you again.' Kagu-Tsuchi said as he grew more irritated at his pawns weakness.

"I have to apologize to Moka," Zancrow said as he stood up

"Wait Zancrow please won't you stay with me?" Kurumu asked pulling him onto the bed with her and crawling on top of him.

"Kurumu I have to apologize to Mo-"

"What the hell, Moka this Moka that what makes her so damn special!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to charm Zancrow but before she could he pulled her into a hug but rather than feel comfort she felt pain as he crushed her.

"Ow what the- let go of me!" she yelled thrashing around as a pair of wings sprung from her back followed by a tail coming out of her skirt.

"I'm sick of you taking advantage my mind and I won't forgive you for making Moka cry." Zancrow said darkly as Kurumu continued to thrash until she finally over powered him and slammed him against the bed. Kurumu's nails grew in size until they were a foot long.

"I am done with being nice I've already beat Moka and now I'll just make you my slave for the rest of eternity." Kurumu panted a bit winded from escaping Zancrow's grip.

'Shit if this continues I might have to remove the seal' Kagu-Tsuchi muttered as he watched Kurumu lean closer to Zancrow.

*Slam* "Zancrow!" Moka yelled as she charged into Kurumu and sent her flying through the window but not before her tail grabbed onto Zancrow's leg bringing him with her.

"Fuuuuuu-"

*Crash* Kurumu crashed into a tree causing her to lose her grip on Zancrow dropping him to the ground after he crashed into the tree as well.

"Damn vampire I swear these god damn Yokai girls are gonna get me killed," Zancrow muttered as he stood up.

'Well if it wasn't for her you would be a succubus's fuck toy' Kagu-Tsuchi said trying not to laugh.

"Did I fucking ask you?!"

"Zancrow now isn't the best time to talk to your imaginary friend," Moka said as Kurumu got a grip on her senses and charged at the two.

"He's not imaginary he's right fucking their and why the hell haven't you removed the seal!" He yelled before he was tackled by Moka barely avoiding Kurumu's claws.

'I don't think this girl's soul is rotten quite yet so I will not remove the seal good luck' he answered as he disappeared.

"I'm gonna kill you both right now," Kurumu yelled smugly before charging at them again but this time Moka wasn't fast enough so Zancrow pulled her to his chest and spun them around so her claws only cut across his back.

"Zancrow!" Moka yelled before she felt him grip her rosary and yank it off.

"Succubus you dare to touch what is mine," Moka said as she put Zancrow on the ground carefully and then turned to face Kurumu.

"I don't care who stands in my way I have to find my destined one if I don't then my race could die off!" she yelled at Moka and charged at her claws ready but it didn't faze the silver haired girl at all she just stood there and waited until Kurumu was directly in front of her and then dodged delivering a swift kick to the bluenette's gut and sending her through multiple trees "Know your place".

"I shall now rip off your wings and tail so you learn to never touch the property of a vampire again." Moka said as she walked toward the girl who was on the verge of tears.

"No please don't," she whimpered completely paralyzed with fear. Moka continued to walk toward her until she saw the last person she would expect to help Kurumu standing in her way…

"Zancrow?"

"Moka I know you're pissed believe me I'm just as pissed if not more so, but she didn't have a choice she had to do what she did so please don't rip off her wings and tail," Zancrow panted as he struggled to stand all that was left of his uniform was the tie and of course his pants but his chest was completely unclothed and it made Moka blush slightly.

"Fine Zancrow I will spare her but I recommend getting to the nurse to treat your wounds they seem to be rather deep." Moka said taking the rosary from him and placing it on herself.

"Well I gotta take Moka back to her dorm and then get these wounds checked out but before I do there is one thing I have to take care of," Zancrow said as he walked toward Kurumu making her fear what the God Slayer would do to her.

*Flick*

"Huh?"

There that's payback for what you did so now were even." Zancrow said with an unusually happy grin before he picked up Moka and made his way to her dorm.

Kurumu sat there in shock after all she did he thought that a flick on the forehead was a suitable punishment she just couldn't believe it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*The next morning*

After Zancrow had taken Moka to her dorm room he made his way to the infirmary where the school nurse stitched up his wounds and sent him on his way he was a bit surprised at how quickly she had kick him out but he assumed it had something to do with all monsters incredibly fast healing.

"Good morning Zancrow." Moka said happily as she walked up to the God Slayer.

"Hey Moka,"

"I have come to a decision Zancrow from this day forward I will never drink your blood again." She said trying to hold in her anime tears.

"Moka," Zancrow said smiling "You don't have to do that I don't mind you sucking my blood if it makes you happy."

"Really?" she asked with her dazzling green eyes.

"Ye-yeah" he stuttered slightly

'She's got you whipped'

"Shut the hell up" Zancrow yelled causing Moka to sweat drop as he began an argument with the invisible Fire God.

"Zancrow~" came a voice the two knew very well.

"Kurumu?" Zancrow said confused as Moka tried to block her from getting to Zancrow but she was able sneak past and tackle the poor boy in a hug.

"Ow." He muttered as he felt the stitches on his back beginning to tear.

"Kurumu, why are you hear?" Moka asked annoyed

"Well remember when I said I was looking for my destined one?" she asked smiling as the two nodded not liking where this was going.

"Well I've decided that Zancrow is my destined one." She cheered as she hugged him even tighter.

"Eh!" Zancrow yelled as Moka pouted then sprang toward them and wrapped her arms around his arm just like Kurumu.

"He's mine!"

"No he's mine!"

The two girls continued to play tug of war with his body until Zancrow lost his footing and fell back pulling the two girls with him. Zancrow was in the both the most pleasurable and painful position he had fallen on his back re-opening his wounds but he also had two sets of breasts pressed against his face. The two girls blushed at their current position but then started to fight over Zancrow all over again while on top of him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Zancrow muttered

'Well let's see you committed nine hundred forty seven counts of arson, five hundred seventy three counts of-'

"It was a rhetorical question!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done this is the fastest I've ever updated a story** **but I'm glad I did** **hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it although don't expect the next chapter come out for at least a week cause I still got another story to take care of but I might upload one more chapter, if I feel up to it that is.**

**Don't forget to review! **


	3. Witch and a Vampire

**Hi everyone I couldn't resist writing another chapter especially this one cause guess what… **

***Spoiler alert***

**Zancrow's gonna burn the living shit outa someone *Cheers***

**Anyway hope everyone likes it.**

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nii~san where are you!" cried a small blind blonde girl sitting in a small burning shack, banging could be heard from the door until it was broken down by a small blonde boy.

"I'm here Nozomi don't worry," the boy said as he tried to move the pillar that had fallen onto her legs.

"Nii~san why do my legs hurt so much," she sobbed while gripping his arm.

"It's nothing just hold on I'm gonna get you outa here." The boy said determined but he was unable to lift the heavy pillar and the smoke was starting to make him dizzy.

"Nii~san I'm really sleepy." The young girl said as she collapsed onto her back coughing up blood.

"Nozomi! Wait no please don't leave me" The boy cried out as he held his sister's dying body.

"I love you Zancrow Nii~san." She breathed out as she passed away.

"No Nozomi!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zancrow woke up with a jolt panting and sweating this was the tenth time he had that nightmare in the past month. He glanced at the clock and saw it said five o four and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Guess I'll just get up then." He mumbled walking toward the shower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shut the hell up!" Zancrow yelled at Kagu-Tsuchi as he walked toward the bulletin containing the results of every student's mid-term.

'I am only suggesting that in the future you should avoid sleeping through your mid-terms I'd be surprised if you even made it higher than two hundredth.' he replied

"Um Zancrow people are starting to stare-" Moka chimed in but was interrupted by Zancrow

"Well maybe if you didn't make me fucking patrol the academy at three in the morning I could get some damn sleep!" They continued to bicker for a good ten minutes before they calmed down and made their way over to the bulletin.

"Wow it says Moka is thirteenth."

"Not only is she the most beautiful girl on campus but she's super smart too.

"She is the perfect girl."

"Damn these guys are fucking annoying." Zancrow muttered as he crossed his arms

"Zancrow what did you get?" Moka asked sweetly as she searched for his name after a minute they found it but their reactions were much different.

"It's ok that you got one hundredth ninety ninth I'll help you study next-" Moka said but was interrupted by Zancrow.

"Hell yeah ya see that flippant God I got higher than two hundredth Wa-hehehehehehehehe!" Zancrow yelled cockily at the Fire God before laughing like a psychopath causing people to stare at him.

"What a weirdo."

"He doesn't deserve Moka."

Not far away from them there was a small girl wearing a witch hat, a cape, a white button up shirt, and the normal school skirt.

"Congratulations Yukari for getting first again," said a tall boy with a smug grin and two other boys behind him "It's what I would expect from the eleven year old girl genius but don't go thinking you're hot stuff just cause you got a high test score."

"Class representative." She said

"And what the hell is with your outfit I hate people who stand out," The class representative said as he poked at her hat "Stop please."

"Besides your true form is a witch isn't it you half breeds make me sick" he spat at the young girl, she frowned and grabbed her wand from behind her back. She waved it and a small rock flew onto the class representative's head.

"Hahahahaha you deserved that." she giggled

"What the hell I'll teach you to assault your class representative!" he yelled drawing back his fist and getting ready to punch her but before it could connect he stopped as Moka had jumped in the way.

"Stop you shouldn't use violence toward girls." Moka said firmly

"Oh really and you're gonna stop me" he said smirking at Moka

"Nope that's my job" Zancrow said smiling like a mad man as he walked up to the class representative.

"I'm not afraid of you I'll just kick your ass too."

"Oh really you and what army?"

He looked back to see his friends already running with their tails between their legs he glanced back at Zancrow and then ran after them.

"That's right run away Wa-hehehehehehehehe!"

"Oh thank you so much you really saved me." Yukari said to Moka causing Zancrow to sweat drop.

"Oh I didn't do anything Zancrow's the one who-" Moka said but was interrupted for the third time that day.

"Oh Moka you're so nice." Yukari cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Thank you but you're really smart Yukari and that outfit is really cool," Moka said sweetly

"I'm not cool you're the one that's cool… and smart… and pretty…and you know I actually… I Wuv you!" she yelled crushing her in a hug.

Zancrow collapsed from laughing and Kagu-Tsuchi was laughing as well.

"Every time I saw you I fell in love even more can you please go out with me?" She asked blushing making Zancrow laugh even harder.

"Erm as friends." Moka said

"Yay I'm so happy!" Zancrow continued to laugh until he noticed Moka trying to walk away only for Yukari to cling onto her back and squeeze her chest making him burst into another fit of laughs.

"What's so funny?" Yukari yelled at Zancrow as she tried to glare at him

"Damn Moka you sure are popular." Zancrow snickered before Yukari stomped over to him.

"I know all about you Zancrow below average intelligence above average athletic ability no special skills and a strange habit of arguing with the air in other words you're a good for nothing idiot that is why I'm declaring war on you." Yukari said pulling out her wand.

As she waved it a broom closet burst open and multiple cleaning supplies darted toward Zancrow.

"What the oh fuck!" Zancrow yelled as the brooms. Mops and buckets began to beat him.

'First an over grown insect, then a succubus, and now an eleven year old girl it seems your enemies just keep getting more degrading by the minute.'

"Shut the fuck up!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yukari Sendou?" Kurumu asked as she cleaned Zancrow's wounds in the infirmary.

"Yeah she's a pain in the ass" he growled

"I heard most of her class hates her cause she is always playing pranks on them." Kurumu said inwardly cheering that she got to be alone with Zancrow.

Outside the window you could see Yukari's hat and hear her giggling.

"With this I'll separate Moka and Zancrow for good." She said holding a voodoo doll and making it punch itself in the face.

"She is pretty anno-*punch* Hey what the hell my bodies moving on its own!" Yukari made Zancrow pounce onto Kurumu and start to grope her breasts.

"Oh Zancrow you're so rough." She moaned out and at this moment Moka walked in.

"Eh!" Moka yelled blushing

"I know this sounds really cliché but it's not what it looks like."

As Zancrow said this they all heard giggling from the window and then saw a witch hat.

"Oh hell no I'm gonna fucking kill her!" Zancrow yelled pulling her in and grabbing the doll crushing it in his hands. Yukari ran to hide behind Moka and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wait Zancrow let's calm down" Moka said trying to calm the steaming God Slayer down.

"No I'm not gonna calm down that little bitch is gonna pay for messing with me I'm sure you're just as annoyed as I am Moka!" Zancrow yelled glaring at Yukari.

"I suppose but…" Moka said much to Yukari's chagrin.

'I annoy Moka' she thought to herself.

"If she doesn't stop she'll end up losing her friends and will be all alone." Zancrow said

"I would have to have a friend before I could lose them idiot!" Yukari yelled crying and running away Moka quickly chased after her.

"Why the hell is she so protective of her?" Zancrow muttered

"It probably has something to do with her being a witch." Kurumu said shrugging

"What do you mean?" Zancrow asked

"Don't you know? Well witches are completely human without their magic so most monsters think of them as half breeds and humans hate them due to their magical abilities in fact they used to have witch hunts and would burn them alive." Kurumu explained making Zancrow's eyes bulge and clench his fists before he jumped out the nearby window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stupid Zancrow," Yukari said as she ran away only to bump into the class representative.

"Well if it isn't Yukari."

"Huh Class representative," Yukari said a bit frightened.

"Well I've been looking forward to teaching you a lesson." He said as he and his friends dragged her into the forest.

"You're disgusting, a witch in my academy how dare you stain this school with your presence." The class representative said as he and his friends transformed into lizard men. Yukari tried to use her wand but he just crushed it with his teeth.

"What should we do with her." The class representative asked his friends "Let's eat her it's not like anyone will miss her anyway."

"That sounds great let's eat her up!" he yelled as he prepared to chomp down on her. Yukari closed her eyes and waited to feel his teeth but it never came as she opened them she saw none other than Zancrow holding his upper and lower jaws apart.

"You know you're really a pain in my ass." Zancrow said as he struggled to keep the monsters mouth closed.

"Why would you help me?" Yukari asked as she felt a hand grip hers and looked up to see Kurumu pulling her away to safety.

"Let's just say you remind me of someone I cared about a long time ago!" he yelled as he let go of the class representative and jumped back.

"Zancrow quick, pull off my rosary." Moka said as she stood next to him.

"Yo flippant God are these guys rotten enough for ya?" Zancrow asked the Fire God floating next to him.

'Yes they are God Slayer' He answered as Zancrow smirked "Moka go stand over there next to Yukari and Kurumu I'm gonna take care of these guy's myself."

"But Zancrow-"

"Oh and make sure the other you is watching too." He said as he felt the seal disappear and his magic returning.

Moka stood there shocked but she reluctantly ran toward the other two girls.

"What is Zancrow doing?" Kurumu asked as she watched him stare down the three lizard men and not even flinch.

"He wanted to fight them on his own." Moka answered worried for his safety

"Alright now I'll give you guys three seconds to apologize to Yukari and then resign as class representative before I start beating the shit outa all three of you so, what's it gonna be?" Zancrow said his signature grin plastered on his face.

"Ha you think you can beat us by yourself." The class representative said laughing

"One,"

"Fucking little bastard."

"Two,"

"Don't get to cocky boy I'm going to rip you apart." He continued before charging at Zancrow followed by his friends.

"Three game over you lose." Zancrow said before he waved his hand and a black purple magic circle formed and then a cloud of black flames erupted burning all three at once.

"**Enjin no Dogo**" (Fire God's Howl) Zancrow yelled as a torrent of flames came from his mouth and he sent them flying back.

Zancrow ran toward them slamming them to the ground and then proceeding to beat the class representative with his flaming fists.

"Wa-hehehehehehehehe I thought you were going to rip me apart you over sized gecko!" Zancrow yelled before he looked up to see the other two charging at him.

"**Enjin no Kagutsuchi**" (Fire God's Fire Godling) He yelled spreading his arms out creating a ball of flames that sent the two flying back and burned the one at his feet.

"Wa-hehehehehehehehe" Zancrow laughed as he dragged them all into a pile and then jumped into the air.

"It's been fun but this is where I finish it **Enjin no Bakuhatsu-teki Honoo**" (Fire God's Explosive Flame) Zancrow yelled as he brought his hands together and then slammed them down on the three burning them until they were completely defeated.

"Wa-hehehehehehehehe"

'What is he?' the other Moka said as she watched from the rosary.

'Alright that's enough their finished now God Slayer good work I'll retrieve their souls once you've cleared the area' Kagu-Tsuchi said replacing the seal on Zancrow.

"Wow that was so cool!" Kurumu yelled as she tackled him and pressed his face in her breasts.

"Hey Kurumu you're killing him!" Moka yelled as she tried to pull Zancrow away from her.

Yukari couldn't believe it she was saved by the person she treated like garbage.

"Why did you save me Zancrow?" Yukari asked as he looked at her

"What you said made me remember how it felt to be alone, to be surrounded by people and yet still feel as if no one is really there I know that feeling all too well that's why I want to be your first friend Yukari." He said sadly but then smiled at Yukari and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

Yukari blushed and smiled brightly for the first time in forever she had a real friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I heard that Yukari got her act together she even apologized to all her classmates for her constant pranks." Kurumu said as she and Moka walked down the hall.

"I'm so happy for her." Moka said as they walked into the lunch room only to see something extremely bizarre.

"I Wuv you Zancrow!" Yukari yelled as she rubbed her face against his chest while sitting on his lap.

"Yukari!" They yelled in unison.

"Oh hello," she said smiling at them

"What the hell are you doing to my Zancrow!" Kurumu yelled at the young witch.

"I'm in love with him and Moka now." She cheered bouncing on his lap making him very uncomfortable.

"You can't have him you flat chested witch!" Kurumu yelled as she pressed his arm into her breasts.

"No stop Kurumu!" Moka yelled as she grabbed his other arm.

'I am starting to enjoy watching this' Kagu-Tsuchi laughed

"Don't laugh you damn flippant God!" Zancrow yelled before he felt a familiar pain in his neck.

"CAPCHUUUU"

"God damn it Yokai girls are fucking insane!" Zancrow yelled falling back on his chair and then running away as the girls got up and chased after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay three down hope everyone liked it and please review if you have any suggestions, concerns, criticisms, or complements.**

**Nii~san means Big Brother for anyone that didn't know**

**Also I should say this now I will not be writing the swimming club incident I really didn't like that chapter of the manga it only served to show that Moka can't go near water so I am not going to post it unless I get a review telling me to write it in which case I will write it but otherwise no.**


	4. Werewolf and a Vampire

**Hi everyone sorry for the long wait but I as busy with other stuff but I'm back and I decided to write for this story.**

**Hope everyone enjoys chapter four but I do admit it was rushed so don't get your hopes up even I think it was sloppy at best sorry.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario Vampire**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Zancrow!" Moka yelled as she ran up to the God Slayer

"Hey Moka what's up?" Zancrow replied nonchalantly walking toward the school.

"Please Zancrow I wanna drink your blood!" Moka exclaimed while jumping onto him and biting his neck.

Zancrow let out a growl but Moka just continued to swoon over his blood saying how great it was.

"Damn vampire," Zancrow muttered

"Zancrow~"

"Huh-Oh shit!" Zancrow said before yelling as he saw Kurumu jump onto him suffocating him in her breasts.

"Todays the first day of clubs right Zancrow?" Kurumu asked continuing to smother him.

"Get your hands off my Zancrow!" Yukari yelled dropping a washtub on Kurumu's head.

As Zancrow gasped for air Moka, Kurumu and Yukari started a glaring contest before turning their attention to him and pouncing using his body for tug-of-war

'You sure do know how to pick em.'

"Shut the hell up ya damn flippant God!" Zancrow yelled before get crushed by one of Yukari's washtubs.

"Oops my bad."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well then everyone thank you for joining my club today is the first day for the Yokai academy newspaper club!" Ms. Nekonome said in her overly peppy voice.

'Were the only members,' Everyone thought simultaneously staring at all the empty chairs in the room.

"Hey so are we the only ones in this club?" Zancrow asked

"Of course not we have one other member,"

"Excuse me," Came a deep voice from the door "Sorry I'm late on the first day."

"Hey I'm the president of the newspaper club Ginei nice to meet you all." A tall boy with black hair and a bandana wearing the normal school uniform minus the tie said as he walked in carrying two bouquets of flowers.

"You can call me Gin." He said as he handed the bouquets to Moka and Kurumu completely ignoring Zancrow and Yukari.

"I don't like him," Yukari muttered

"Oh geez not another Rustyrose does the swimming club got any vacancy's?" Zancrow muttered before remembering the last time he tried to join that club he rubbed his cheek subconsciously. 'Damn that other Moka' he thought to himself.

"Gin is the only other member and he's also a 2nd year student so if you have any questions ask him I have to go to a staff meeting bye everyone." Ms. Nekonome said while walking out of the classroom.

"Zancrow I'm not good with flirty guys." Kurumu said while clinging to his arm.

"You're the last person I wanna hear that from." He muttered as Gin walked to the center of the room.

"Alright let's get started so I'll start off with saying this the newspaper club's goal is to publish newspapers we work to uncover everything we can and make sure to report only the facts. We'll be put into dangerous situations every so often for the sake of reporting but its all worth it when you can see the faces of your fellow students enjoying the paper." Gin said overdramatically.

"He's seems very dependable," Moka said smiling brightly but Zancrow didn't like him he had been sick of Rustyrose after five seconds of talking with him and Gin was no different.

"Just messing with ya let's have fun with out all the rules this is our poster lets go hang some up" Gin said smiling lifting up a poster of Ms. Nekonome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is this high enough Gin?" Moka asked as she and Kurumu tried to put up some posters.

"Just a bit higher," he replied

"What even higher?" She exclaimed

"Yeah much higher,"

Zancrow was coming back from hanging posters with Yukari when he saw Gin staring at Moka and Kurumu's panties.

"That pervert." Zancrow muttered

'Don't jump to conclusions God Slayer for all you know he could be staring at the posters' Kagu-Tsuchi said floating over to where Gin was kneeling and crouching to his level.

Zancrow watched the Fire God stare at the girls panties for a minute before getting pissed.

"Damn perverted God" He said stomping over to Gin.

"Hey perv what the hell do ya think you're doing!" Zancrow yelled stopping in front of Gin and Kagu-Tsuchi but the Fire God just flew past him and continued to peep.

"I have no idea what you mean." He replied smiling

"Don't play dumb I saw you looking at their panties so unless you want me to kick your ass I would fess up if I were you." Zancrow said while cracking his knuckles.

"What's going on here?" Moka asked as she and Kurumu came down from there ladders.

"Oh Zancrow was just saying how he got an eyeful of your panties." Gin said smirking at Zancrow making the blonde glare at him.

"Hell no you're the one who-*slap**slap*" Zancrow yelled but was interrupted by a slap from Moka and Kurumu before they stormed off dragging Yukari with them.

"Hahahahaha I think that's enough club work for one day." Gin laughed as he walked away.

"Damn vampires slap hard." Zancrow muttered rubbing his cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Zancrow wouldn't peep would he?" Moka asked herself as she stared at the floor in the restroom.

"Which one did I wear today though?" Moka said lifting her skirt up

"What are you doing?"

"Kyaaaa! Oh it's just you." Moka said referring to her other self

"I want you to watch out for Gin he's hiding something but I don't know what quite yet." The other Moka said. The pinkette nodded and exited the bathroom.

Moka avoided Zancrow that entire day and the following morning she tried to do it again.

"Hey Moka what's up," Zancrow said walking up to Moka

"I don't want to talk to you Zancrow, I don't like dirty guys." Moka replied giving him the cold shoulder.

"Wait does that mean I'm free? Finally!" Zancrow exclaimed running into the school it was not the reaction Moka was hoping for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Zancrow!" Yukari yelled running up to the boy but she stopped after seeing Gin walk up to him first.

"Hey Zancrow so were going to be holding the club meeting outside today." He said as he dragged Zancrow outside but they were followed by Yukari.

'Keep your guard up God Slayer'

Gin dragged him behind the girl's locker room but Zancrow being a new student didn't know this so he just stayed silent Yukari watched from around the corner.

"Hey where is everybody!" Zancrow yelled impatiently

"They'll be here soon but in the meantime Zancrow do me a favor and look through that window."

"Why the fuck would I do that." Zancrow said as Kagu-Tsuchi looked through the window.

'It's the girls locker room' he said to Zancrow

"Oh come on it'll be interesting just do it?" Gin persuaded but Zancrow just glared at him.

"I'm not gonna do anything you say Gin!"

"Hey do you guys here that it sounds like someone is outside" came a random voice from the locker room followed by shuffling feet.

"Well it doesn't matter cause either way I win." Gin said as he kicked Zancrow on his back and then disappeared

"What the hell does he mean he wins?" Zancrow asked himself confused

"There he is get him!" Zancrow turned around only to see a swarm of girls charging toward him.

"A smart man knows when it's time to run like a little bitch!" Zancrow yelled running for dear life. **(Kudos to anyone who knows where this joke is from)**

"I hate this damn school!" Zancrow yelled as he struggled to get free of the ropes the girls tied him with.

"Zancrow, is it true about the peeping?"

"Huh oh well not really its true I was there but I didn't peep." Zancrow answered making the girl next to him kick him in the back of the head.

"Zancrow why else would you be at the girls locker room if you weren't a pervert," Moka said tearing up then she got angry and kicked Zancrow unconscious before running away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh Moka I've been looking for you for a while its already night and the full moon is out." said Gin as he walked up to Moka who was leaning against the rail on the roof of the school.

"Gin,"

"So I guess Zancrow turned out to be a peeper huh?" Gin said as he walked closer to Moka.

Moka frowned thinking back to all the times Zancrow was there for her she never would have guessed he was a pervert but all the signs said he was even if she didn't want to believe it.

"I don't know who took it but someone turned in this picture." Gin said as he handed the picture to Moka.

Moka couldn't believe her eyes the picture was most definitely of Zancrow peeping there was no denying it now.

"Guess Zancrow is just a huge perv after all." Gin said wrapping his arm around Moka

"I don't know what to think anymore." Moka muttered

"It's ok just forget about Zancrow I'll console you tonight,"

"Kyaaaaaaa! No let go!" Moka screamed as she felt Gin trying to feel her up.

"Why I was only holding you and tonight is a full moon so we should just give in to our desires." Gin said leaning in to kiss Moka but she shoved him away and threw the picture on the ground.

"Zancrow said he didn't do it and so I'm waiting for him, I want to believe Zancrow!" Moka yelled as Gin got up off the floor.

"That's very admirable but I told you tonight's a full moon and on the night of a full moon my self-control weakens." Gin said smirking as he transformed into a werewolf.

"Im gonna make you my woman by force if I have to Moka!" Gin yelled as he charged at Moka but before he could grab her someone landed on his head.

"Damn dog ruining my day away from this fucked up harem," Zancrow said as he jumped off of Gin and landed in front of Moka.

"Zancrow what are you doing here?" Moka asked as she hugged him.

"Well after you kicked me I woke up in a damn shack and couldn't get out but luckily Yukari and Kurumu came to get me out." He answered

"No one believed me but Gin is the one who dragged Zancrow to the girl's locker room I even saw him make a fake picture of him peeping!" Yukari yelled as Zancrow growled

"Im gonna make you pay you damn flee bag," Zancrow said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I dare you to try!"

'I would recommend not fighting his soul is perverted but not rotten' Kagu-Tsuchi said making Zancrow mad.

"Ya damn flippant God! Ya couldn't have told me that sooner!" Zancrow yelled making everyone sweat drop except for Gin who just stared at him as he argued with air.

"Zancrow is this really a good time for that?" Kurumu asked

"Fine either way I'm gonna kick your ass!" Zancrow yelled running toward Gin but he just dodged and kicked him sending him flying across the roof.

"Zancrow!" Moka yelled running toward him.

"Damn he's fast," Zancrow said getting up

"You can't fight him let me do it." Moka said as she gripped his arm Zancrow hated having girls fight his battles for him but he nodded and pulled off her rosary anyway.

"What is this aura?" Gin asked as he saw Moka transforming into a vampire.

"So you're a vampire awesome, even after transforming you're beautiful I will make you my woman!" Gin yelled charging at Moka. She tried to kick him but he dodged her easily and then kicked her in the back.

"

"If a vampire is known for its strength then a werewolf is known for its speed and on the night of the full moon I'm invincible." Gin exclaimed as he ran circles around Moka. In the blink of an eye Gin punched Moka to the ground.

"You're mine Moka!" Gin said triumphantly standing over Moka.

"Not gonna happen ya damn perv!" Zancrow yelled after grabbing Gin's arms and holding him in place.

"Now Moka!" Zancrow yelled making Moka nod

"Weakling…Know your place!" Moka yelled delivering a devastating kick to Gin's gut and sending him over the railing.

"I'm so glad that's over." Yukari yelled

"Yahoo Zancrow was so cool!" Kurumu yelled jumping on him.

"Zancrow I wish to speak with you…ALONE!" Moka ordered as she dragged Zancrow down the stairs.

Moka dragged Zancrow into the woods and slammed him against a tree.

"Damn Moka I know you want me but you don't gotta be so rough." Zancrow said smirking this made Moka blush slightly but she hid it and glared at Zancrow.

"What are you Zancrow?" Moka asked

"It's a secret," He answered

'It's up to you whether or not you tell her God Slayer but I would recommend compliance unless you want to die again' Kagu-Tsuchi said

"I will not accept that as an answer Zancrow!" Moka yelled kicking him into a tree.

"God damn Moka are you trying to kill me!" Zancrow yelled

"Tell me now you cannot be a human considering you can generate flames like a Yoko but Yoko generate blue flames while yours are black." Moka said as she walked toward him.

"Alright Moka I'll tell you just take a seat its gonna take a while also I don't want the other you too know any of this I don't know if she might accidently let my secret slip." Zancrow answered as he sat down on the ground.

"Do not worry the Rosary only works one way so she cannot hear nor see us."

"Okay so I'm gonna start off by saying I'm not insane there is a God currently floating right next to me." As if to prove his point Kagu-Tsuchi appeared in front of Moka.

"Also I am human but I'm from a different world…" Zancrow went on to explain everything about his previous life from his time in Grimoire heart till his death. He didn't explain anything from before he joined Grimoire heart but Moka didn't question him about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Extra Extra!" Yukari yelled handing out newspaper to passing students.

"I'm glad that pervert got what's coming to him." Zancrow said as he watched Gin getting chased by girls with various weapons. "But where the heck does a fifteen year old girl get a halberd?" Zancrow muttered watching one of the girls trying to cut Gin in half.

Zancrow looked up only to see Moka and Kurumu on ladders he looked away blushing but the girls noticed right away.

"Oh Zancrow you can see my panties whenever you want." Kurumu said happily but it made Moka fume.

"No he was looking at my panties!" Moka yelled but then blushed after realizing what she said the two girls got in a fight over who Zancrow was trying to peep on so he backed away slowly as he did he tripped and fell back in front of Yukari.

"Teddy bear." He muttered making Yukari yelp and hold her skirt down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I want to apologize for the wait and for referring to the mermaid chapter even though I didn't write it sorry if it confused anyone. **

**Please review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. Art and a Vampire

**Here's chapter 5 hope everyone enjoys it.**

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Bang**Bang**Bang*

'You're going to give yourself a concussion.' Kagu-Tsuchi stated watching Zancrow bang his head on his desk.

"I hate math," Zancrow muttered he glanced over to Moka and noticed her reading an art book.

"An art book that's weird I didn't know she was into art." Zancrow said to himself not noticing that class had ended.

"What the hell are you doing staring at Moka like that?!" Gin yelled smacking Zancrow in the back of the head.

"You wanna start something ya damn fleabag!" Zancrow yelled back standing up and glaring at the older boy.

"Of course not, but its club time." Gin replied nonchalantly but then his eyes landed on Moka and he walked up to her smiling brightly.

"Hey Moka what ya got there is it an art book?" Gin asked smiling

"No shit Sherlock that's why it says art on the cover! Zancrow yelled from his desk.

"Shut the hell up!" Gin yelled back

"Make me!" Gin's responded by punching him in the face but Zancrow countered with a punch to Gin's gut and then the two started to fight comically.

"I'm gonna make you regret interrupting my time with Moka." Gin said glaring at the God Slayer but before Zancrow could reply a certain blue haired succubus grabbed his head and pressed his face against her breasts.

"Oh Zancrow," Kurumu purred "I just love being in the same club as you Zancrow, almost as much as I love you." She said as he suffocated but luckily for Zancrow a golden washtub fell and hit Kurumu on the head making her release him from her heavenly mounds.

"Wait just a minute I'm not gonna let you take Zancrow from me." Yukari proclaimed as she kept dropping golden washtubs on Kurumu.

"Owwwwwie Zancrow," Kurumu said wrapping her arms around Zancrow's neck hoping he would help her.

"I hate this damn harem."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bye Zancrow." Moka said as Zancrow and her were walking from there club activities.

"That's weird you usually don't let me go till we get to the boys dorm." Zancrow said confused

"Well the truth is I got asked by the art teacher to be a model so I can't walk with you for the rest of the week." She answered blushing

"Wait like a nude model?" Zancrow said imagining a naked Moka "Cause if that's the case I'd love to sign up for art class."

"N-n-no it's not like that." Moka stuttered

"Well have fun I guess," Zancrow said walking toward the boys dorm.

"Wait! I wanna suck your blood." Moka yelled as she caught up to him and bit into his neck.

"Thanks a lot!" Moka yelled running back to the school.

"That girl is such a pain."

'And yet you love her,' Kagu-Tsuchi said smirking or at least what he could manage with his skull head.

"I do not love her!" Zancrow yelled blushing

'Oh right you love the one with the big tits yeah you dream about her all the time "Oh Kurumu right there ooh" hahahahaha' Kagu-Tsuchi mocked mimicking Zancrow's voice.

"Shut the fuck up!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guys we have some news…The missing girls problem." Gin said as Moka, Kurumu and Yukari gasped slightly.

"Missing girls?" Zancrow questioned

"So far seven girls have gone missing in just one month it's not unusual for people to go missing here but this many in one month is a bit unusual." Gin said seriously making Zancrow narrow his eyes.

"I've collected some data on the girls as you can see they're all really hot so we need to save them." Gin said with a lecherous grin making Zancrow rub his temple.

As soon as the meeting was over everyone went their separate ways but as Zancrow was walking through the halls he heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Ishigami." Moka said to a tall slim woman with a strange hair style.

"Oh there you are Moka it's nice to see you thank you for being my model I really appreciate it." She said with a bright smile but it reminded Zancrow of the way Ultear would smile when she was hiding something.

"I look forward to working with you," Moka said smiling happily

"Hm guess Moka really is going to be a model." Zancrow muttered although he didn't trust that art teacher.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay everyone today we will be continuing with last week's theme "What's important to you" I want you all to paint what is most important to you." Ms. Ishigami said to her class making the girls in class smile brightly.

*Snore*

All eyes fell on Zancrow as he used his painting frame as a pillow which drew in glares from all the girls in class minus Moka.

"Oh Kurumu you're so naughty," He muttered to himself in his sleep before he received a kick from one of the girls in class.

"No one is allowed to fall asleep in Ms. Ishigami's class!" One girl screamed as they all attacked Zancrow.

"Ahhhh What the hell!"

'Idiot' Kagu-Tsuchi muttered

Not long after the girls stopped mauling Zancrow a girl with short spiky hair poked her head in through the window.

"Ms. Ishigami I'm skipping class to come to yours." She said excitedly

"Oh you," she said smiling at the girl.

After a gruesome week of searching the newspaper club hadn't found out much about the missing girls they had found a dead end at every turn the only place they hadn't looked was the art classroom.

"Damn Morioka making me check out the art room." Zancrow muttered walking up to the room in question. Zancrow snuck in through the window and began to look around for anything that could help his case but he didn't find a thing.

"Guess there isn't anything here either." He muttered *Sob*

"Huh, what the hell?" Zancrow said as he opened a locker only to see a statue of a girl but the strange thing was that it was crying.

"A crying statue?" Zancrow asked himself

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing to my art?" Ms. Ishigami questioned as she walked up behind Zancrow.

"Oh you know nothing and you?" Zancrow answered like the smart ass he was which made Ms. Ishigami frown but before she could say a word Moka walked in the door.

"Oh Zancrow what are you doing here?" Moka asked

"Oh nothing just leaving'" He said as he walked toward the door

"Wait Zancrow," Moka said about to follow him but Ms. Ishigami grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Sorry Moka but it seems I can't let you leave." She said with a dark look in her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Huh that's weird," Yukari said looking at her crystal ball. "Why is there a bad aura around Zancrow and Moka?"

"What are you doing Yukari?" Kurumu asked leaning over her desk to get a closer look.

"Divination!" She responded "The bad aura is a definite sign of danger, I'm never wrong when it comes to fortune telling."

"Where are they?" Gin asked but as soon as the question left his mouth Zancrow walked in.

"Oh Zancrow took you long enough did you get any leads?" Gin asked but Zancrow just shook his head.

"This is bad an eighth girl went missing yesterday." He continued holding a picture of a girl with short spiky.

"Wait this girl are you sure it's this one?!" Zancrow yelled grabbing the picture.

"Yeah, one hundred percent." He answered Zancrow clenched his fist and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you doing Ms. Ishigami?" Moka asked as she saw her hair turn into snakes.

"Well your little boyfriend saw a bit too much, so were going to be cutting our play time short." She answered as a snake shot forward and bit Moka's wrist the attack sent her through the door that was directly behind her into a room of crying statues.

"What is this the statues are crying," Moka gasped then she noticed her hand was feeling numb so she looked down only to see it beginning to turn to stone.

"I am a gorgon any living thing my hair bites turns to stone you will soon join my collection of art." Ms. Ishigami said laughing to herself.

"No you can't Zancrow will…"

"No he won't be making an appearance and even if he does what could he do I'll just kill him myself." Ms. Ishigami said as her hair began to wrap itself around Moka.

"I'd like to see ya try!" Zancrow yelled as he kicked Ms. Ishigami in the head sending her across the room.

"I ain't gonna let some snake haired bitch fuck around with my friends." He said as he jumped up and drop kicked her but she blocked it and used her hair to send him flying.

"Shit can't really fight without my magic." He muttered but sadly Kagu-Tsuchi was nowhere to be found Zancrow got up and then began to try to rip through the hair around Moka.

"Run Zancrow please I don't want you to turn to stone!" Moka yelled but Zancrow kept trying to get to her rosary.

"I ain't letting you get turned to stone Moka and that is final." He said as he felt Ishigami's snakes bite into his back and legs.

"No matter what I'm not gonna die until you're safe!" Zancrow yelled as he finally got a grip of her rosary but as soon as he ripped it off all the snake poison had turned him to stone.

"Hahahahaha did you come here to get bitten well don't worry I won't make you go through the pain of never being able to move I'll smash you to pieces myself." Ishigami laughed but as soon as she finished she felt an unbelievable aura.

"What is this?" she asked as she felt the snakes around Moka disintegrating.

"You little tramp look what you did to my snakes I'm going to kill y-"

"Shut the hell up you don't deserve to speak I will make you pay for what you did to Zancrow you will suffer…" Moka yelled as she jumped in the air "Know your place!" she yelled slamming her foot down on Ishigami's head.

Moka walked over to Zancrow's body and put his head in her lap

"Zancrow you idiot," Moka said as she held him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gah!"

"What the hell where am I?" Zancrow said looking around the infirmary.

"How the hell did I get here…" He muttered as he held his throbbing head.

"You're awake!" Moka yelled as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Ah Moka…spine…breaking" He muttered as she let him go

"I'm so glad you're okay Zancrow." Moka said blushing

"Yeah so am I." He replied grinning

"Oh Zancrow look I wanted to show you something." Moka said as she lifted the cover off a painting that somehow Zancrow didn't notice.

"This is what I painted for are "What's important to you" project." She said happily stepping to the side giving Zancrow a clear view of her painting.

It was a painting of Moka and him with his arm around her shoulder he had a huge grin while she had a small smile and red cheeks.

"I love you Zancrow!" Moka said smiling her usual bright smile.

"I don't know what to say I-"

*Slam*

"Zancrow I'm so glad you're awake!" Kurumu yelled as she kicked open the door and jumped on him but then she noticed the painting and frowned.

"Oh it's not fair that Moka gets to paint you a picture and I don't oh I know I'll paint one of us together...in my bed…completely nak-"

"No Kurumu a painting was my idea!" Moka yelled blushing at what Kurumu was implying but she couldn't help but imagine herself in that position with Zancrow which made her face as red as a tomato.

"I want a naked painting with Zancrow too!" Yukari yelled wrapping her arms around Zancrow

"I really hate you Zancrow." Gin muttered watching all the girls fight over the God Slayer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit short but I didn't really have a lot of ideas for this chapter so *Shrug* **

**Anyway please everyone drop a review if you can, all of them will be appreciated and any suggestions will be considered thoroughly.**


	6. Debt line and a Vampire

**Yay chapter 6 okay so I've been waiting for this chapter since the beginning because Kurumu is my all-time favorite character in all of the Rosario Vampire world and this is the first chapter in which Kurumu is more than comic relief.**

**Here we go hope you enjoy!**

***Warning Zancrow is extremely OC in this chapter***

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Fairly Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I wonder how things are going in earth-land." Zancrow muttered while staring out the window.

"Um Zancrow only two more days till the newspaper is printed we need to work hard." Moka said getting his attention.

"Huh oh sorry Moka just kinda zoned out for a minute." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok I know it's hard to work nonstop for the newspaper but were here together so it's ok," Moka said smiling.

"I can't take this," Kurumu said stretching in her seat "It's finally Saturday and were stuck in this stuffy classroom."

"It is a lot of work isn't it." Yukari muttered laying her head down on the desk.

"Quit complaining you babies!" Gin yelled as he drank a cup of coffee.

"We have to get the paper published on time or I'll reputation will be ruined." He continued

"You're just sitting there drinking coffee ya lazy mutt!" Zancrow yelled

"Well it doesn't matter as long as I'm with Zancrow." Kurumu said pressing his arm into her breasts. "I'll never let anyone take him from me."

Outside the window a boy was taking pictures of Kurumu.

"I will have you my beloved Kurumu." He said grinning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is everyone working hard I brought snacks!" Ms. Nekonome announced as she walked in the room.

"Ms. Nekonome." Gin said sitting up

"Well I'm glad everyone is working hard," She said happily "Well everyone come and eat the snacks."

"Um Ms. Nekonome this fish is raw" Yukari said

"It taste better that way!" she announced

Zancrow picked one up and looked at it then the fish blinked, he shrugged and bit its head off making the girls and Gin's eyes bulge.

*chew*"It's not that bad," he muttered eating the rest in one bite.

'That is just disgusting God Slayer'

Everyone stared at him in shock except for Ms. Nekonome who had hearts floating around her head.

"Oh and Kurumu there was a letter in front of the door for you." Ms. Nekonome said handing a letter to her.

"Huh a love letter," She said opening the letter but instead of a love letter she found pictures of herself in embarrassing positions.

'Oh no this is definitely blackmail!' Kurumu yelled in her head as she read over the letter that came with the pictures. 'I can't let them see these' she thought to herself, she then noticed Yukari sneaking up behind her so she stuffed the pictures in the newspaper club's tool box.

"Um sorry guys I have to go guys please take care of the rest for me!" Kurumu yelled running out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurumu went to the monster tree that the note told her to go to and looked around to find her black mailer.

"I've been waiting I'm glad you got my letter and pictures." Said a boy sitting on a tree branch as he stared down at Kurumu. The boy had long greasy hair and whore suspenders, his skin seemed extremely slimy much like a snails or a slug's skin.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Kurumu yelled as the boy jumped down from the tree he was perched on.

"I'm Kanou Nagare don't you remember me." He answered

"It was as soon as school started you said if I took good pictures of you then you would go on a date with me." Nagare said with a creepy grin

'I don't remember that but I guess I did do a lot of stuff when I was competing with Moka,' Kurumu thought to herself.

"I want you to go on a date with me right now unless you want people to see those pictures." Nagare said smiling but his smile sent a shiver down Kurumu's spine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kurumu hasn't come back yet I wonder where she is?" Moka said out loud while working on the newspaper.

"She's probably off having fun and resting while were working." Yukari said pouting

"Well I wonder what Kurumu thinks of us," Moka asked

"What do ya mean?" Zancrow asked

"Kurumu is here because she likes you right Zancrow and she's hated me since the beginning of the year."

"The truth is I don't think she thinks of us as her friends at all." Moka finished making Zancrow frown.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey what is this why am I in a different schools gym clothes." Kurumu said as Nagare took pictures of her.

"It's a pretend photo shoot, you look really good in those Kurumu!" He exclaimed snapping more pictures of her.

"This isn't what I meant when I said date you per-" Kurumu said but was interrupted by Nagare "Be careful what you say to me I know all your secrets."

"For example I know this and also…" Nagare said listing some of Kurumu's secrets making her turn beat red.

"Maybe I'll just tell Zancrow everything then."

"No! Not Zancrow…please."

"Then put this on!" Nagare yelled pulling out a maid outfit.

Kurumu thought of using her powers to control him but then she remembered that after she met Zancrow she promised herself never to use her powers like that again. After a few hours Nagare finally let her go and she ran to the newspaper clubroom.

"I'm back! Kurumu yelled as she slammed the door open but the room was completely empty this made her tear up.

"I'm sorry everyone I really wanted to work together." She muttered to herself

"It's ok Kurumu." Kurumu looked up only to see Zancrow who was sitting in the darkest corner of the room waiting for her to come back.

"Zancrow I'm so sorry it's just that-"

"It's ok Kurumu I know that things happen and sometimes you have to disappoint people but don't worry no matter what I'll always be here for you." Zancrow said hugging her and then walking out of the room this made Kurumu smile.

"Oh why are you so happy Kurumu?" Nagare asked smirking as he leaned against the wall. "I think today was fun we should do it again tomorrow don't you Kurumu?"

"What are you doing here and there is no tomorrow it was only one date." Kurumu said angrily.

"That's rather cold should I show all of today's pictures to Zancrow then?"

"What no please don't!" Kurumu exclaimed

"Then were gonna have lots of fun tomorrow too and the day after that and the day after that." Nagare said laughing.

"No I can't not tomorrow!" Kurumu yelled running out of the room.

Nagare looked around the room until he saw the clubs half-finished newspaper and then he smirked and picked it up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"It's gone all our work is gone!" Moka yelled making everyone jump.

"Shit they must have been stolen," Zancrow growled

"Were going to have to redo it all!" Yukari yelled

"We'll never finish at this rate." Moka muttered Kurumu came to a realization there was only one person who would have taken the newspaper.

"Oh no even my computer data was deleted!" Yukari yelled

"Enough this time we have to work twice as fast no breaks, no daydreaming, we have to finish today." Gin said slamming his fist on the table.

"Umm everyone… I-I-I'm sorry to do this now but I have to go take care of something." Kurumu stuttered

"How can you do this aren't you our friend you're being lazy even though everyone else is working!" Moka yelled angrily making Kurumu tear up.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"I thought you were different but you're not really our friend are you! Well fine if that's how it is then leave the newspaper club and don't ever come back!" Moka yelled furiously.

*Slap*

Everyone was shocked that Zancrow had slapped Moka it was the first time he'd ever used violence toward any of them. "Kurumu listen no matter what I'll be here waiting for you so just hurry back." Zancrow said making Kurumu smile but then she frowned and ran out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello Kurumu it's nice to see you again." Nagare said sitting on the monster tree

"Give the newspaper back now!" Kurumu yelled

"Why it's so bland and boring it would be better off burnt." He said smirking

"And if you burn it?" Kurumu said glaring at him the question surprised him and he glared down at her "Those are very important to my friends and you already dirtied them with your slimy hands so I will never forgive you."

"I'm a monster too you know and I guess I'll just have to play my trump card." Nagare snickered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Zancrow how could you slap me!" Moka yelled furiously

"Moka you have no right to say that to her she is our friend and I'm sure she feels the same way. I know that she only left because she has something going on and we need to support her no matter what. Even last night she came running back to the club to help but everyone was gone except for me I heard her say that she wanted nothing more than to write the paper together as friends." Zancrow answered but before the conversation could escalate Yukari found something in the tool box.

"Zancrow look at the pictures I found and there's a letter too." Yukari said as Zancrow read the letter before anyone could say a word Zancrow jumped out the window and ran toward the Monster tree.

'I'm gonna save you Kurumu, I promise' Zancrow thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Haha what happened I thought you were gonna fight back." Nagare said as he pushed Kurumu into a small shack he had partially transformed he had grown a bit and he was slouched over with two tentacles coming from his neck.

'Why isn't my body listening to me' Kurumu thought to herself then she noticed something coming out of Nagare's tentacles "Poison gas no if I keep inhaling it I won't be able to move at all' As Kurumu thought this she got up leaning against the wall and running into the shack.

"I can barely move I need to beat him fast." Kurumu said as she slammed the door of the shack behind her and held it back by leaning against it.

"Did you think you could hide from me?" Nagare asked as he slithered through the bottom of the door.

"What is up with your body?!" Kurumu yelled crawling to the other side of the room.

"I'm a slug monster I can squeeze through any crack and this is how I find out all the secrets I need to know about any girl." He said grinning

"Now you're all mine and I'm going to do more than take pictures tonight." Nagare smirked as he rubbed her cheek now that he was fully transformed he resembled a slug with long tentacle like appendages.

"I have to get the drafts back for my friends!" Kurumu yelled

*Crash*

"Kurumu I'm here!"

"Zancrow!" Kurumu yelled as she saw Zancrow break down the door.

"I'm here to kick your ass ya over grown piece of shit!" Zancrow yelled as he ran toward Nagare but the slimy boy just sent him flying with his tentacles.

"Zancrow!" Kurumu yelled as she ran after him with Nagare following close behind her.

"Damn it where is the flippant God," Zancrow muttered as he got up only to be slammed into the monster tree by Nagare.

"You're weaker than I would have thought." Nagare mocked as he gripped Zancrow as tightly as he could, his tentacle held him just like a snake would its prey.

Kurumu could hear Zancrow's bones breaking under the other boys vice like grip.

"No I won't let you hurt him!" Kurumu yelled as her wings and tail came out, her eyes began to glow brightly, and her aura sky rocketed.

"What the hell!" Nagare yelled as he saw the Monster tree grab him and hold him down allowing Zancrow to escape.

"What the hell is this I can't move how are you controlling the monster tree it's not possible!" Nagare yelled as he saw Kurumu charge forward with her claws out.

"I won't let you hurt Zancrow he's my destined one!" Kurumu yelled as she slashed him across the chest.

'Huh guess I'm late'

"Damn it ya almost got me killed you know that!" Zancrow yelled at the Fire God.

'Better late than never' he replied making Zancrow growl.

"Zancrow I did it." Kurumu said smiling as she collapsed on his chest she used quite a bit of energy to beat Nagare and her body was weak.

"You did great Kurumu." He said holding her tightly

"You bitch, how dare you attack me!" Nagare yelled as he got up

"No Zancrow I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough I-." Kurumu said tearing up he interrupted her by pressing his forehead to hers.

"Don't worry this time I'll be sure to win then we can go back and finish the paper together." Zancrow said before Kurumu fainted. Zancrow got up and started walking toward Nagare he felt the seal disappear and his magic return but all that mattered to him was burning Nagare to ashes.

"I've had enough of you I'm going to kill you now!" Nagare yelled charging at Zancrow but he just glared at him with the same psychotic look from his fight with Natsu.

"**Enjin no Ogama**" (Fire God's Scythe) Zancrow yelled as he lifted his hands diagonal to each other in front of him, as he did this a ball of fire began to form and it grew until it covered his entire body Nagare flinched back after seeing him covered in black flames.

"You hurt Kurumu you made her sad, she's supposed to be happy and cheerful I'll make you wish you were never born!" Zancrow yelled as the flames around him began to take shape until they formed a large scythe made entirely of his flames then he gripped the weapon and charged toward Nagare slashing him across the chest exactly where Kurumu had done so.

"Gah no please have mercy." Nagare muttered as he collapsed on the floor.

"You don't deserve to walk on the same planet as Kurumu and yet you think you can black mail her for your own amusement how dare you ask for mercy! Rot in Hell!" "**Enjin no Donaru**" (Fire God's Cloud) Zancrow yelled as a cloud of flames erupted around Nagare until they consumed him turning him to ashes.

"Kurumu!" Moka yelled as she ran up to Zancrow who held an unconscious Kurumu in his arms said succubus was slowly waking up.

"Kurumu I'm sorry for what I said I am your friend and I should have trusted you from the beginning." Moka said ashamed but Kurumu just smiled and hopped out of Zancrow's arms.

"I'm sorry too." Kurumu said hugging Moka and smiling before she remembered something important and ran back into the shack when she came out she had the drafts.

"Let's go finish the newspaper!" she cheered making Zancrow smile and begin walking toward the school but then he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Zancrow thank you for saving me I-I wanted to say sorry to you t-" but before she could finish Zancrow gave her a kiss on the cheek making her mind go blank.

"There's no need to say sorry I knew you wouldn't let us down." He said walking toward the school once again leaving a frozen Kurumu and a fuming Moka.

Unknown to the three the other Moka was watching and she began to get jealous herself not that she would ever admit it.

'You sure do know how to piss off the wrong people,' Kagu-Tsuchi said floating next to the God Slayer.

"Yeah I guess I'm gonna regret that one huh?" Zancrow replied grinning

'Even so I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something.' This made Zancrow smirk

"If it was all that important you wouldn't have forgot."

'I suppose not but you do seem to be acting a lot different than usual is it because you love that big breasted girl' Kagu-Tsuchi said smirking at Zancrow who just growled.

"No I just don't like it when people treat their friends like that although that seems like a stupid thing for me to say huh considering I've killed a lot of my teammates before." Zancrow said looking up at the sky, for the first time in his life he honestly regretted all the things he had done.

'Not at all God Slayer what you did in your past life has nothing to do with this life you need to let go of the past to progress toward the future'

"Thanks flippant God nice to see you're not always a complete asshole" Zancrow snickered

'Ditto' Zancrow couldn't believe his luck Kagu-Tsuchi had actually forgotten to renew the seal this made Zancrow smirk 'I can't wait it'll I see that damn fleabag again.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ms. Nekonome walked into the clubroom the next morning only to see everyone asleep at the table in the center of the room.

"Huh oh here's the newspaper looks like they finished it just in time well you all rest up and leave the rest to me." She said smiling and walking out of the classroom but before she left she couldn't help but notice that Zancrow had a bright red hand print on his cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah that one was really fun to write anyway hope everyone enjoyed it and if you did please review. **

**Sorry for how OC Zancrow was but I think that he should get his moments too also sorry to anyone who isn't a big fan of Kurumu but she is my favorite character. **


	7. Yuki-Onna and a Vampire

**Here it is the chapter everyone has been waiting for…well all the Mizore fans anyway. **

**Hope everyone enjoys the chapter**

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Can someone please explain why the FUCK I'm wearing this!" Zancrow yelled as he stood in the middle of a crowd of girls while handing out newspapers, completely shirtless with skinny jeans.

"We told you it'll bring in a crowd so we can pass out the newspaper." Gin said smirking as he watched Zancrow being eye raped by the girls around him.

"God damn it! I bet Moka and Kurumu would've drawn in a bigger crown why am I the only one being used as eye candy." Zancrow argued slapping a girls hand away as she reached for his muscular chest.

"Yukari is helping too," He said pointing behind him at a crowd of boys chasing Yukari around the area.

"Help lolicons are scary!"

"I'm gonna kill you slow and painf-" Zancrow started but was interrupted when he felt someone grab his manhood "Kurumu! What the hell are you doing?" Zancrow yelled jumping away from the succubus.

"Oh just enjoying myself." She answered winking this made Zancrow sweat drop she had been even clingier ever since the whole Nagare incident and not in the innocent way either she had been touching him in private places quite a bit "We are dating now so why wouldn't I be able to touch you."

"It was a kiss Kurumu it's not that big a deal." He said plainly by this point they had run out of newspapers and the crowd had dispersed but not before they got pictures of him in his new outfit.

"Of course it's a big deal you might as well have proposed." Kurumu said dreamily imagining Zancrow proposing to her just like in her dreams.

"She is right Zancrow a kiss is a big deal." Moka said still peeved at Zancrow for kissing Kurumu.

"Oh really then how come I can do this." He said walking up to Moka and pulling her in close, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips making her mind go blank just like Kurumu's had.

"See not a big deal," Zancrow said shrugging

*slap* *slap*

Zancrow stood there trying to figure out why he got slapped "Did I do something wrong?" he asked himself.

'You are hopeless'

After that fiasco Moka and Kurumu came back to help pack up and after an apology from Zancrow the two girls put the whole thing behind them although Zancrow still didn't understand why he had to apologized.

"Wow we ran out pretty fast huh," Yukari said smiling as she held the empty newspaper box.

"I'm glad our hard work paid off." Kurumu said smiling as well.

"How about we throw a party to celebrate and to unwind," Moka offered making everyone smile.

"That sounds great!" Kurumu cheered

"How about, we invite Gin." Moka said making Kurumu and Yukari frown.

"Why so he can bring some random girl to the party," Kurumu said

"He's the enemy of all women," Yukari agreed

'Seems a bit harsh don't you think' Kagu-Tsuchi said as he watched the group

"I don't really care that mutt can go get castrated for all I care." Zancrow said shrugging

"I'll bring the sake!" Yukari said excitedly

"Yukari you're too young to dri-" Moka said but was interrupted by Zancrow.

"Hell yeah sake haven't had that in a while, bring me two bottles." Moka and Kurumu stared at him trying to figure out if he was joking or not but Yukari just jumped up and down happily.

"You guys are weird."

The group turned around to see a pale skinned girl with a lollipop; she had long messy purple hair a baggy sweater and the school skirt. On her legs she had long striped stockings and a belt around her left leg. The girl was walking toward them although she seemed to be focusing specifically on Zancrow.

"You get along too well," she said quietly "I don't really get that stuff."

"Um well we're a strange bunch so I would be surprised if anyone understood us." Zancrow said but he got uneasy as the girl leaned closer to him she was so close their noses were almost touching.

"Newspaper," she muttered but no one moved so she elaborated "Are there any left?"

"Uh yeah here have mine." Zancrow said slowly as he grabbed the paper from his pocket and handed it to her she grabbed it almost immediately and then leant forward again getting face to face with Zancrow.

"So you're Zancrow… fufu you're cuter than I thought you'd be." She said glancing down at his outfit.

She turned around and walked off as Zancrow blinked a few times and the girls fumed at how close she had gotten to Zancrow.

"Damn and I thought you girls were creepy." Zancrow muttered as he turned around but as soon as he did he noticed the deadly auras the three were letting off.

"Shit,"

'You are fucked,'

"Who was she?" Moka asked sweetly but he could tell she was pissed

"I don't know her I swear!" Zancrow yelled waving his hands in front of him.

"Probably just wanted to gawk at Zancrow like the others did." Kurumu muttered as the mood cooled down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning everyone," Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully as she walked into the room. "Today is the day we pick a class manager."

"Cla-Class manager," The students cried as Ms. Nekonome nodded happily

"Why are we picking the class manager in the middle of the year?" One of the students blurted out making Ms. Nekonome sweat.

"Um oh it's just one of those weird school scheduling things." She said nervously although in reality she had lost the papers that told her to pick a class manager at the beginning of the year.

"So moving on does anyone have any nominations?"

"Hey teacher, I think Zancrow would make a great class manager." Came a familiar voice

Ms. Nekonome smiled toward the shocked students. The girls were daydreaming of Zancrow wearing the outfit from earlier while the boys cowered after imagining the guy who supposedly beat Saizou and even killed Nagare being the class manager.

"Hmm I think that would be a great idea, does anyone second that?" Ms. Nekonome asked and all the girls in the class cheered when the boy were about to protest they heard bones cracking and looked over to Zancrow seeing him cracking his knuckles making them hold their tongues.

"Wa-hehehehehehe this is my class now!" Zancrow laughed standing on his desk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe you're going to be class manager?" Moka said confused Zancrow was the last person she'd expect to be class manager.

"Wa-hehehehehehehehe of course I am who could possibly be better than me!" Zancrow laughed as Moka just sweat dropped.

'Well that Natsu Dragneel kicked your ass pretty bad if I remember correctly.' Kagu-Tsuchi mocked

"He got lucky!"

As Zancrow argued with the Fire God Moka decided to go get some supplies for the newspaper clubs party.

"If I had the chance I'd wipe the floor with that damn Dragon Hunter!" Zancrow proclaimed but then he felt a shiver run down his spine as the hallway seemed to get colder.

"Hi there class manager, congratulations Zancrow." Mizore said as she walked up to the God Slayer.

"Huh oh it's you um quick question did you just transfer into my class or am I just really unobservant?" Zancrow asked as Mizore smiled and leaned closer to him.

"I couldn't come to school most of the year but Ms. Nekonome always made sure to bring me the newspaper while I was away, I love your articles the most." Mizore answered blushing making Zancrow notice how cute Mizore really is.

"Yeah I am pretty great aren't I," Zancrow boasted puffing out his chest and smirking.

"I love how you write from a lonely person's point of view it's something I can really relate too." Mizore said as she handed him a notebook.

Zancrow's cheeks turned slightly red as he flipped through the notebook it was all of his articles but every page was also filled with Mizore's own notes.

"Um I think it's really nice," Zancrow said it reminded him so much of the way Meredy used to write her own thoughts in a notebook.

"You are lonely aren't you?" She asked looking into his eyes he couldn't explain it but he felt as if Mizore really understood him and that he wanted to be with her.

"Yeah I am."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*plop,plop,plop,plop,plop,plop,plop,plop,plop*

"Did you see that Zancrow, the rock skipped nine times!" Mizore cheered while jumping up and down.

"That was great Mizore," Zancrow replied "But I gotta go to the newspaper club party." He said getting up off the grassy floor but he didn't get far as Mizore jumped on him and held his arm tightly.

"You can't leave you can't even make the rock skip once." She whined making him smirk.

"I'm gonna skip that rock across the lake just you watch." Zancrow said picking up a rock and throwing at hard as he could.

*plop*

"It's a stupid game anyway,"

"It's okay I'll teach you Zancrow," Mizore said hugging him again

"Maybe later right now I gotta go." Zancrow said getting out of her grip and beginning his walk toward the school until what Mizore said next made him freeze.

"Do you want to be with that Moka so badly…you should be mine not hers only mine." She said staring at the ground as the temperature around her dropped drastically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where is he?" Moka whispered to herself as she sat in the club room alone. The door opened and Moka quickly turned expecting Zancrow but sadly for her Mizore was the one standing at the door frame.

"You can wait all day but Zancrow won't come." Mi9zore said as she strode toward the pinkette.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Moka stammered walking back until she hit a desk but before she could move around it she felt Mizore's cold lifeless hands around her neck.

"You are so annoying all he ever thinks about is you even when he's with me." Mizore said squeezing Moka's neck harder with every word.

'Her hands are as cold as ice' Moka thought to herself "Please stop!" she yelled giving Mizore a devastating kick to the head but all she did was break a chunk of her face off.

"I'm not the real me I'm an ice clone so please just die." Mizore said squeezing down harder as Moka struggled against her grip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mizore calm down!" Zancrow yelled as he felt the ice around him began to cover more of his body.

"Zancrow please why can't you see were meant to be together." Mizore said as she walked across the frozen lake.

"Whether or not were meant to be together as nothing to do with my friends!" Zancrow yelled struggling to break the ice around him making Mizore frown.

"I'm a Yuki-Onna Zancrow I control ice as easily as you breath please just accept me there isn't anything stopping you anymore by now Moka Akashiya is dead." Mizore said holding his cheek in her hand but much to her surprise his skin felt hot despite the fact that he was covered in ice.

"I swear if you killed her I'm going to burn you alive and watch you turn to ashes." Zancrow spat menacingly his body covered in black flames shocking Mizore and making her jump back.

"Y-Y-You're a fire ayashi no this isn't how it's supposed to be NOOOOOOOO!" Mizore yelled as a storm erupted around the two.

"I've had enough of this I'm gonna make you pay for hurting Moka." Zancrow growled running toward the Yuki-Onna but she sent a barrage of ice toward him followed by a wall of ice.

"That all you got this is nothing!" Zancrow roared firing an enormous breath attack toward Mizore melting the ice around it and coming closer and closer to the scared snow woman.

"Zancrow!"

"Huh," As Zancrow looked up he saw Kurumu carrying Moka who was completely unharmed but then he felt the seal on his magic reappear stopping his attack from hitting Mizore and leaving her unharmed.

'I knew I forgot something." Kagu-Tsuchi said floating next to a pissed off Zancrow.

"Damn flippant God!" Zancrow yelled but before the argument could begin he felt Mizore's aura explode sending a wave of ice toward him, Kurumu, and Moka.

"Oh no I'm losing control." Kurumu muttered as she crashed into Zancrow with Moka landing on his chest.

"You don't deserve to live you're a fire ayashi which means you're an evil demon that I have to remove!" Mizore yelled charging toward Zancrow and Moka but as soon as she got close she felt an immense aura coming from Moka.

"What is this!" Mizore yelled stumbling back from Moka's aura.

"You dare to touch that which belongs to a vampire foolish girl this boy is my property." Moka said making Zancrow sweat drop 'So I'm property now great,'

"You're annoying just die!" Mizore yelled charging at Moka with her ice claws out but Moka just jumped over her landing behind Mizore delivering a powerful kick to the girl's back.

"Know your place,"

"Well shit nice to know you aren't losing your *slap* touch." Zancrow said but slapped him before he could finish.

"That is for stealing a kiss from a vampire." Moka said almost playfully with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Yeah I'll take way more than a kiss if you fight me." Zancrow said smirking giving her a smack on the ass and placing the rosary on her neck before she could respond.

'Have you gone insane? If you wanted to commit suicide I could always have taken the life I gave you away, it would be far less painful than having the vampire do it." Kagu-Tsuchi said

"Wa-hehehehehehe!"

'Yup he's gone insane'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow it got late pretty fast." Said a boy as he and his friend walked back to their dorms.

*sob*

"Huh did you here that it sounded like crying," The other boy spoke as faint sobbing could be heard from a nearby tree.

"Hey are you alright?" The first boy asked walking up to the crying form of Mizore.

"Hey she's pretty cute."

"Shut up, if it's alright we can help you." The first boy said walking closer to Mizore

"…re…noying…" Mizore muttered dropping her book.

"Huh I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

"You're annoying!" Mizore yelled freezing both boys in ice.

"Why did you trick me Zancrow we were meant to be but you're just an evil fire ayashi." Mizore muttered tears in her eyes as she stood by the two frozen boys.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You want me to go to Mizore's house." Zancrow said surprised

"Well she has started being absent again and if she doesn't come to school soon she'll be in big trouble." Ms. Nekonome said sweetly

"Yeah sure I'll go," Zancrow said taking the paper with Mizore's room number and walking to the door but before he could leave he bumped into another teacher.

"May I speak with you about Mizore?" A tall man with loose baggy clothing said as he walked up to Ms. Nekonome.

"Oh Mr. Kotsubo what seems to be the problem." She asked politely.

"It seems Mizore has attacked two of my soccer team players and nearly killed them." He said as Zancrow narrowed his eyes.

"Oh dear this is serious," Ms. Nekonome muttered

"She will most likely be expelled now." Mr. Kotsubo said with a faint smirk on his face.

"No!" Everyone turned to look at Zancrow "She wouldn't hurt innocent people she isn't an evil girl."

"But Zancrow at the beginning of the year she froze a teacher for not accepting her feelings." Ms. Nekonome argued

"I'm going to go talk to her and then you'll see that she couldn't have done it." Zancrow said determined as he stormed out of the room.

Zancrow walked toward the girl's dorm and Moka had decided to come as well but he was stopped when Mr. Kotsubo stepped out from around the corner.

"Even if you don't believe me I'm sure Mizore did all of this." He said holding up a notebook with a weird rabbit on the cover.

"This book was at the scene of the crime," He said smirking but Zancrow just scowled.

"I see why you want to protect her I mean she is in love with you but don't you think it would be better if she didn't exist even if you don't like her she sticks to you like glue and doesn't take no for an answer." Mr. Kotsubo said smirking

"So you're the teacher she froze at the beginning of the year huh," Zancrow said glaring at the teacher.

"Yes I am but don't worry I plan to make sure she doesn't bother us or anyone else ever agai-" Mr. Kotsubo said but he was interrupted by Zancrow punching him in the face.

"If I ever find out that you even thought of hurting her I'll be sure to rip off every one of your limbs and burn you alive." Zancrow growled walking away from the teacher who was on the floor holding his cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Zancrow went to find Mizore Moka waited outside of the building because Zancrow thought it would be easier to get her to come out.

"Huh so this is it but if she's not here Ms. Nekonome said she'd be by the red sea." Zancrow muttered as he knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Hey it's me I need to talk to you." Zancrow replied "I want to apologize about yesterday things kinda got outta control but I was hoping we could smooth everything over-"

As soon as Zancrow finished three ice claws stabbed through the door and one pierced through his shoulder. Mizore then sliced the door down and walked out of her dorm.

"Why would I want to talk to a fire ayashi like you?" Mizore asked coldly as Zancrow stumbled back holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Because I may be a fire mage but that doesn't mean we can't be friends…I want to be your friend, I want to see you smile… and laugh… and I want to be there when you cry." Zancrow said determined Mizore stared at him shocked all her life she was told all monsters associated with fire would only try and hurt but Zancrow genuinely cared for her despite their short time knowing each other.

"Shut up!"

"No! I want to hear you say you will be my friend." Zancrow yelled walking closer to her.

"I said SHUT UP!" Mizore yelled as a blizzard erupted around them slamming Zancrow into the wall behind him before Zancrow could stop her she ran away and into the forest.

"Zancrow! Are you okay?" Moka asked kneeling beside him as he panted and held his shoulder.

"I'm fine," He said running after Mizore

'Oh Zancrow what's gotten into you' Moka thought watching him stumble into the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mizore stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the red sea she stared into the red ocean thinking over everything Zancrow had said to her.

"As usual you're sulking at this cliff." Mr. Kotsubo said gripping her shoulders and giving her a light shake.

"Careful Mizore you wouldn't want to fall now would you?" He asked smirking "With all he strong wind hear on this cliff it wouldn't be too strange if a girl who skips school just falls off."

"No let me go!" Mizore yelled pushing him away and accidently sending him off the edge.

"No Mr. Kotsubo!" Mizore yelled looking over the cliff but as soon as she did she saw an octopus tentacle reach up and grab her leg.

"You should be more careful if someone falls down that cliff they could easily die." Mr. Kotsubo said fully transformed into a kraken. He had eight long octopus tentacles and an octopus head on his back.

"I'm going to have to drag you down to the bottom Mizore." He said smirking making Mizore panic and try to run but he had a firm grip on her leg.

Mr. Kotsubo began to pull her down but she grabbed onto a nearby shrub that had multiple thorns on its branches making her hand bleed.

"Look at yourself poor little Mizore all alone and unloved we could have been together had you only listened to me." He mocked pulling her harder.

"No you tried to molest me, that's not what I wanted!" Mizore yelled trying to pull herself up but it was no use every time she pulled her hand would hurt more and she'd lose her strength.

"You said you loved me so why would it matter what I wanted you to do you are just a pathetic little freak all you do is hurt people I even had to frame you for attacking my soccer players so why don't you just die ." Mizore's eyes began to water and she started to remember how she treated Zancrow.

'He's right everyone would be happier if I was dead.' Mizore thought while letting go of the shrub.

"Gotcha,"

Mizore looked up seeing a smirking Zancrow gripping her wrist making her heart skip a beat even after all she did Zancrow still came for her.

'God Slayer do me a favor and kill this one extra gruesomely I don't like rapist's.' Kagu-Tsuchi said referring to Mr. Kotsubo.

"Mizore do you trust me?" Zancrow asked looking into the Yuki-Onna's eyes

"What,"

"I said do you trust me?"

"Yes," As soon as she replied she saw Zancrow's hand ignite in flames making her wince, but then she noticed that it didn't hurt, it barely felt warm. Zancrow's flames traveled down Mizore's body until they reached Mr. Kotsubo's tentacle and it begin to burn him making him release his grip on Mizore.

Zancrow pulled Mizore back up and smiled at her.

"That was interesting don't you think Mizore?" Zancrow asked

"Why did you save me?" Mizore asked but as soon as she did she noticed Mr. Kotsubo climbing back onto solid ground.

"You blonde headed freak I'm going to decapitate you for that!" He yelled glaring at the God Slayer.

"I told you I want to be your friend so I ain't gonna let some squid take you from me." Zancrow replied glaring back at Mr. Kotsubo but when he took a step forward he felt a pain in his shoulder and gripped it.

"Hahahahaha you're going to beat me with that wound? Don't make me laugh." Laughed Mr. Kotsubo but then he saw Zancrow ignite his hand in flames and burn his wound shut.

Zancrow charged forward and delivered a flaming punch to Mr. Kotsubo's gut and followed it by kicking him in the head.

"Damn you," he muttered gripping his head "I'm going to kill you!"

Zancrow dodged all the tentacles coming toward him while running at Mr. Kotsubo.

"You hurt Mizore so now I'm going to make you pay!" Zancrow yelled jumping in the air.

"**Anata wa azuma o zenshō shi, minami ni zenshō shita baai** **Kami no iki! ****Enjin no Kagutsuchi!**" (If you burn down the east and burn down the west God's breath! Fire God's Fire Godling!) Zancrow yelled slamming his hands down on Mr. Kotsubo creating a pillar of black flames.

"I told you if you hurt Mizore I would rip off all your limbs and burn you alive so are you ready to die?" Zancrow asked grabbing one tentacle in each hand and beginning to pull on his tentacle making loud cracking sounds as he did.

"Ahhhhhhh no please don't kill me!"

Zancrow didn't reply he just kept pulling and pulling until he felt someone grip his shoulder so he turned his head only to see Mizore smiling at him.

"Zancrow don't do it you are not a monster, you don't have to kill him for me." Mizore said making him let go of Mr. Kotsubo's tentacle he looked down clenching his fists.

"Thank you Zancrow." Mizore said hugging him tightly

"Hahahahahahaha you let your guard down now di-" Mr. Kotsubo yelled but he was interrupted when Zancrow lifted his hand up and pushed him off the cliff.

"Zancrow!" Moka yelled running up to the two but then she noticed that they were hugging and a tick mark formed on her head.

"Um Moka wait this isn't what it looks like!" Zancrow yelled backing up

*slap*

'So I guess slapping is going to become a regular thing huh'

"I fucking hate this school."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm glad everything is finally back to normal." Zancrow said as he and Moka walked toward the school.

"Ooh Zancrow I missed you soooooo much never leave me for that long again!" Kurumu yelled pressing his face into her breasts.

"Stop that you stupid cow!" Yukari dropping a washtub on her head freeing Zancrow who immediately took a gasp of air.

"Well normal for me at least," he muttered as all three began to yank on him.

*snap*

All the girls quickly turned around, releasing Zancrow, to see where the sound had come from but when they couldn't find the source they turned around only to see Zancrow was gone.

"Where did he go?" All three girls asked out loud but unknown to them a certain purple haired stalker was watching them from behind a nearby tree.

"Where did he go?" she asked herself until she felt some one lift her up and begin to carry her bridal style.

"Kyaaa Z-Z-Zancrow," She stuttered as he carried her over to the others.

"If you are going to join my harem you're going to have to stay where I can see you," He said making her blush but smile as well. "Oh and nice hair cut it looks good on you." Zancrow said making the other girls fume.

"Thank you," She said relaxing in his arms "Oh I almost forgot I'm joining the newspaper club." Mizore announced making Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari even madder as Mizore began to snuggle into Zancrow.

"You stupid snow bitch he is MINE!" Kurumu yelled jumping into his arms forcing him to carry both Kurumu and Mizore.

"No he's mine!" Yukari yelled latching onto his side wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're all wrong," Moka said looking down making everyone look at her "Cause he is MINE!" she yelled latching onto his other arm.

"CAPCHUUUU!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you go all you Mizore fans out there I hope this chapter was up to your expectations if so leave a review if not leave some criticism in a review.**

**I wanted to add one thing I don't really know how I'm going to end this story but I do know that I will make Zancrow pick one of the girls so if you want him to pick one leave it in a review please it would help a lot. The current standings are:**

**Mizore-2**

**Kurumu-1**

**Inner Moka-1**

**These are the votes from my friends so please leave your vote in a review.**

**See you all in chapter 7**


	8. Public Safety Committee and a Vampire

**I'm so sorry for the wait I've been having computer problems. **

**Thanks for the vote's guys and please keep em coming also my friends convinced me to make the Moka pair contain both Moka's.**

**Also I want to reply to a review I plan on giving Zancrow new magic but all that will come in time.**

**Current standings:**

**Inner/Outer Moka-5**

**Mizore-5**

**Kurumu-1**

**Why doesn't anyone vote for Kurumu it brings tears to my eyes when I see that? Come on guys let's get some votes for our favorite big breasted succubus!**

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're leaving?" Zancrow asked confused,

'Yes I have business in a different world so you will not be able to use your magic until I get back which means you can't fight any monsters.' Kagu-Tsuchi answered but all Zancrow cared about was the fact that he was leaving.

"Just unseal my magic that way I won't die if I get attacked!" Zancrow exclaimed,

'I would if I wasn't completely sure you would burn down the school if I did.' Kagu-Tsuchi argued making Zancrow snicker in all honesty that is probably what he would have done.

'I will be back in a day or two don't kill anyone while I'm gone.'

"Who me I would never," Zancrow said pretending to be insulted but Kagu-Tsuchi ignored him and left.

"Finally I'm free!" Zancrow cheered thinking of all the things he could do now.

"Oh Zancrow you're so cute when you're being insane." Mizore muttered watching Zancrow through a pair of binoculars.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're the newspaper club!"

"Come get your copy of the newspaper we have stories on Mr. Kotsubo and other news about the academy!" Kurumu yelled drawing in a crowd of boys each gawking at her, Moka, and Mizore.

"Hey the newspaper clubs gotta new babe."

"What! No way another one that damn Zancrow he gets all the babes."

"I hate him so much,"

*crack* "And just when I thought I was starting to make friends," The three boys turned around slowly they nearly fainted after seeing Zancrow standing there cracking his knuckles.

"I'll give you three a five second head start." Zancrow said making them take off running for dear life.

"Wa-hehehehehehehe that's right run!"

"Zancrow the newspaper is a hit again!" Kurumu cheered hugging Zancrow tightly "I love you so much Zancrow!"

"Kurumu you don't have to hug him all the time," Moka whined grabbing his arm

"Why he obviously loves me the most right Zancrow~" Kurumu purred rubbing her breasts into his arm.

"Wrong I'm the one he loves." Mizore said jumping onto his back.

*bonk*bonk*bonk*

"He's all mine!" Yukari cheered standing on the three unconscious girls and hugging Zancrow.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Zancrow muttered,

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The newspaper club?" a boy with long blonde hair even lighter than Zancrow's said as he crumpled up the newspaper he held in his hands.

"Yes sir the newspaper club is distributing newspaper's in front of the school as we speak, naturally without our permission." A girl said she had long maroon hair and was kneeling in front of the older boy.

"The newspaper club is at it again disregarding us and acting all high and mighty," The boy muttered as the paper in his hands lit up in blue flames "those scum!"

"All they are doing is wasting the valuable time of the Public Safety Committee." He growled as his entire body burst into flames.

"That Zancrow shows up and all of a sudden he is the new face of justice I'm going to burn him alive if it's the last thing I do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How's it going guys?" Gin asked smiling at the group as he walked up to them.

"Oh Gin," Moka said smiling back

"Looks like it's a big hit again," Gin said watching everyone trying to get a paper from Yokai's beauties.

"We've already passed out half it makes me so happy." Moka continued making the other girls smile and nod in agreement.

"You could help too ya lazy ass mutt!" Zancrow yelled pissing off Gin.

"What the hell did you call me?!" He yelled punching him in the face and the two then began to fight again.

"I'll save you from the pervert Zancrow!" Yukari yelled dropping a wash tub on Gin's head.

"Outta the way!" Every boy in the crowd immediately made way as soon as they saw the black suits.

"Shit not the PSC why now," Gin muttered

"What are they doing here?"

"Dude the newspaper club is screwed."

"Salutations I am Kuyou the manager of the public safety committee," A boy with neatly combed hair and clean clothes said bowing slightly "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Da fuck is this?" Zancrow asked making the students around them gasp. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever hear-" Zancrow continued but Gin covered his mouth and pulled him away from Kuyou.

"Keep your mouth shut." Gin whispered

"How dare you speak that way to Kuyou~sama!" a girl with long black hair yelled glaring at Zancrow.

"It's alright Keito he just hasn't learned his place quite yet," Kuyou said smirking "now as I was saying it seems you have been passing the newspaper out without our consent."

Zancrow scowled at this he really wanted to shut Kuyou up but of course he couldn't do that as long as Kagu-Tsuchi is gone.

"All newspapers must be inspected before they can be distributed." Kuyou said smashing the table and stepping on the newspapers making the girls gasp.

"We protect the peace at this academy so having a rogue group like yours is a problem!" He yelled continuing to desecrate the newspaper.

"Wait stop you can't all we were doing was just passing out the paper!" Kurumu yelled running over to Kuyou but before she could get close Keito shot a ring of web toward her sticking her hands together.

"So the newspaper club is full of weaklings again." Keito said mocking Kurumu, she reached out to grab the succubus but then she felt someone grip her wrists.

"Touch her and I'll make sure you can't ever use these hands again." Zancrow said glaring at Keito but she just glared back and got out of his grip.

"Zancrow you idiot," Gin muttered

"We'll be on our way now just don't forget who is in charge." Kuyou said walking away from the group.

"Kuyou~sama are just going to let that freak threaten me like that." Keito said glaring at Zancrow from the corner of her eye.

"I want you to keep an eye on them for me Keito and if they show any signs of disobedience then you may…punish them." Kuyou said a smirk forming on his lips as he said "punish"

"Yes Kuyou~sama," she answered with her own smirk.

"Kurumu are you okay?" Yukari asked looking at her hands that were covered in web.

"I'm fine," she muttered

"Here let me help," Mizore said freezing the web and breaking the ice.

"Why would they do this?" Moka asked "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Those guys are the public safety committee or the PSC they say they keep the peace but all they do is force everyone to pay them off," Gin said with a sigh "they are the worst but there isn't anything we can do…Burn all the newspapers now."

"What we can't!" Kurumu yelled

"We worked so hard it isn't right," Mizore argued

"I don't care I said burn them all." Gin repeated then his eyes drifted to Zancrow who was looking down his hair covering his eyes.

"Don't get involved with them Zancrow it always ends badly." Gin said walking away.

"I don't care what you say I'm not gonna burn these papers!" Kurumu yelled picking up a box "we worked hard together and I'm not going to let anyone stop me from passing these out with my friends."

This made everyone stare at Kurumu they had never heard her be so sentimental before. Zancrow walked over to a box and picked it up walking toward a nearby furnace.

"Gin said to burn them all," Zancrow said making Kurumu gasp but then he grinned toward her "which is exactly why we aren't gonna burn em."

Kurumu smiled and followed Zancrow through the gates of the school they walked toward the back of the school and began to try and pass out the papers.

"I knew I would get the chance to put you in your place, foolish newspaper club always picking fights you can't win." Keito said shooting a web at each box and taking them from Zancrow and Kurumu.

"Give us back the newspaper!" Kurumu yelled as Keito jumped down from the tree she was perched on.

"I'm sick of your voice why don't you just stay quiet," Keito said shooting a web at Kurumu landing over her mouth.

"You newspaper clubbies have been breaking rules since last year and it's only gotten worst since you showed up Zancrow so I'm going to eliminate you in order to please my Kuyou~sama." Keito declared as her body began to change into a spider like one. Her stomach opened up to reveal eight long spider legs and her eyes became pupiless with two mandibles coming from her mouth.

"Damn and I thought you were creepy before," Zancrow muttered

"Shut your mouth you vermin!" Keito yelled as she shot a web at the duo sticking Kurumu to the tree behind her but Zancrow narrowly dodged the attack.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends you bitch!" Zancrow yelled charging at her and landing a punch to her jaw but she just brushed it off and sent him flying toward a tree.

"You're pathetic how dare you even breath the same air as me," Keito said sticking Zancrow to a tree as well, Kurumu struggled to get free but she couldn't move and her mouth was still covered in web.

"Now how about I gut you does that sound like a suitable punishment to you?" Keito asked while one of her spider legs cut a horizontal line across Zancrow's stomach.

"Gah"

"Hahahahaha you're just too pathetic almost as weak as a human." She mocked while Zancrow bled out he could barely stay conscious from the amount of blood he was losing.

"Stop!" Moka yelled shoving Keito across the forest.

"Moka get out of here." Zancrow muttered as Moka tried to rip off the web.

"Who the hell are you?" Keito yelled firing a web toward Moka and catching it in her human hand.

"Damn it leave Moka alone you bitch." Zancrow said weakly trying to get free of the webs.

"We are the schools justice and we won't accept any rule breakers like you walking freely in our school!" Keito yelled swinging her spider leg down ready to cut Moka in half but before it could connect Zancrow tore himself from the tree and jumped in the way getting impaled in the process.

"Zancrow!" Moka yelled catching Zancrow as he fell.

"You brats how far will you go to defy the public safety committee?"

"Damn I really didn't want to have to do this," Zancrow muttered reaching out and pulling off Moka's rosary.

"What is this? Your aura just spiked!" Keito yelled as Moka transformed into her vampire form.

"Zancrow…You're an idiot." Moka said putting the blonde boy on the forest floor.

"Only on Mondays," He said grinning making Moka smile.

"How dare you do this to Zancrow!" Moka yelled charging at Keito who trembled in fear.

"No you can't attack me if you do the public safety committee will have your head." Keito exclaimed which made Moka stop.

"Hahahahaha Even vampires tremble at Kuyou~sama's strength." Keito boasted believing she had scared Moka.

"I'll take on your Kuyou~sama myself if I have to because no one is allowed to hurt Zancrow except me!" Moka yelled pulling Keito by the web around her wrist and kicking her head to the ground nearly smashing her skull in.

"Wow Moka didn't realize you cared so much." Zancrow said weakly coughing up blood as Moka walked toward him.

"Just this once I'm going to forgive you for touching me inappropriately the last time I was awake," Moka said helping Zancrow stand "But next time I'll be sure to punish you." Moka said making Zancrow grin.

"Why didn't Kagu-Tsuchi remove the seal Zancrow I sure that Keito was evil," Moka asked making Zancrow look toward her.

"He's off in some other universe for business." Zancrow replied weakly.

"Zancrow!" Mizore yelled as she and Yukari ran up to a bleeding Zancrow being held up by inner Moka and Kurumu stuck to a tree with web covering her mouth Mizore walked over to Kurumu and cut the web while Yukari helped Moka carry Zancrow who had fallen unconscious.

"Can I leave her mouth covered?" Mizore asked as Kurumu tried to rip off the web from her mouth.

"I second that," Yukari proclaimed making Kurumu fume.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You said they defeated Keito correct?" Kuyou asked as two members of the committee reported on the newspaper clubs condition.

"It seems that I'll have to crush that newspaper club with my own two hands." Kuyou said as his body became enveloped in blue flames.

"Hey wait a minute if you are the justice of the academy then you can't just kill off a club's members without a reason." A feminine voice said as it appeared from the shadows.

"You are Ms. Ishigami I presume the teacher that Zancrow got fired." Kuyou asked although it seemed like he was mocking her rather than asking a question.

"I am and I just so happen to know something about him that might intrigue you." Ms. Ishigami said with a wicked smirk.

"Oh really,"

"Yes Zancrow is most definitely a human." She said making Kuyou smirk as well.

"And you are sure that he is indeed a human." He asked turning away from the ex-teacher.

"Yes,"

"Then there would be no problem if I killed him as the rules forbid human's from entering the academy," Kuyou said thinking of how much he would enjoy burning Zancrow alive "And maybe even his little friends as well after all harboring a human is also against the rules."

"Hahahahaha" Kuyou laughed making Ms. Ishigami smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks again for the votes everyone and also don't be afraid to drop one for Kurumu or two or ten you know what ever makes you happy. Please review!**


	9. Fire God vs Fire Fox Demon

**Chapter 9**

**Here's chapter nine the long awaited Zancrow vs. Kuyou.**

**Thank you to my reviewer's such as Matt for being the first to vote for Kurumu or KingLuxion for giving me criticism and I hope this chapter will encourage you to read on.**

**Also to death of snipers:**

**-I know the whole saving Kurumu thing is a bit far-fetched for Zancrow but I think it shows that he's finally starting to repent. Zancrow is a psychopath but I don't think he would want to "reap" the benefits of his harem considering Inner Moka would probably castrate him. And finally Mr. Kotsubo is most definitely dead the fall was supposed to be enough to kill Mizore at full strength but Mr. Kotsubo had at least second to third degree burns so he could not have survived the fall.**

**Here are the current standings: **

**Inner/Outer Moka-7**

**Mizore-5**

**Kurumu-3**

**All of them-2**

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You idiot's," Gin yelled punching Zancrow in the face "you're telling me not only did you defy the PSC but you beat them up too!"

"It's not my fault that bitch attacked us!" Zancrow yelled back getting ready to punch Gin back but then his gut began to hurt and he gripped it tightly.

"What's up with him did he get injured?" Gin asked

"He got injured in the fight with Keito," Mizore answered making Moka frown.

"I sealed the wounds with my magic but he's going to be really sore for a couple days." Yukari added.

"It was my fault I wasn't strong enough to protect him," Moka muttered making the others look at her.

"No if it wasn't for the fact that I got beaten right away Keito never would have hurt him it's my fault." Kurumu argued looking down tears on the brink of her eyes.

"You two need to lighten up I ain't gonna get done in by some spider bitch so there is no need to be so down." Zancrow said standing up straight despite the fact that it made his body scream in protest.

"Both of ya stop frowning now I'm the almighty Zancrow and I demand it Wa-hehehehehehehehe!" Zancrow ordered making the girls smile at his antics.

"You're so cool Zancrow and I promise I'm gonna nurse you back to health all by myself and when you get better we'll have some fun~" Kurumu purred gripping him in a hug.

"Kurumu I'm gonna be the one to nurse him back to health so back off," Moka stated gripping him in a hug as well.

"No it'll be me because he loves me with all his fiery heart." Mizore said jumping on his back and wrapping her legs around him.

"What the hell how are you more popular than me!" Gin yelled pulling Zancrow away from the girls and dragging him toward the door "that's it I'm gonna turn you in to the PSC and have them give you the death penalty!"

"A man's jealousy is an ugly thing," Yukari muttered watching Zancrow try to get out of the werewolf's grip.

"It's a bit too late for that you have raised your hand against us and you must be punished for doing so." Kuyou said as he and his lackeys walked toward them.

"They're already here?" Mizore asked as she noticed how Zancrow and Kuyou had a mental battle neither showing any signs of backing down.

"It was just a little fight even if she was a member of the PSC you can't shut us down over that," Gin said making Kuyou glance over at him with a smirk.

"Just a fight…We'll see about that Moka Akashiya your crime is assaulting a member of the PSC." Kuyou stated making Kurumu and Mizore glare at him as Yukari just hid behind Moka.

"She started it Moka did nothing wrong!" Kurumu argued but was silenced by a glare from Kuyou.

"And you Zancrow you are coming as well." Kuyou said as one of the other members grabbed his collar and shoved him to the ground.

"What why Zancrow didn't do anything wrong!" Kurumu yelled

"Oh do they not know?" Kuyou asked smirking at Zancrow confusing the girls and making Zancrow glare at him as he got up but as soon as he did the lackey pushed him down again.

"Well it seems Zancrow here is indeed a human." Kuyou said shocking the group and making Zancrow's eyes widen.

"No way Zancrow can't be a human I've seen him fight he is definitely not a human you must be lying," Mizore said but Zancrow stood up and looked toward the group he thought of as his first real friends.

"They aren't lying I am a human," Zancrow muttered as he looked away from the group and back at Kuyou who had an accomplished smirk on his face.

"Well I didn't think you'd be so easy to confess but very well that makes things much easier." Kuyou said confidently.

"I'm at fault here not Moka I'll go without a struggle but leave Moka out of it." Zancrow said trying to avoid looking back at his friends.

"Very well let it never be said that I am not a generous man we'll leave Moka Akashiya alone,"

"It's been fun I'll see you guys around." Zancrow said with the biggest grin he could muster but before they could reply he was pushed forward by one of the PSC members. Moka broke down into tears and the others just stood there shocked.

"Zancrow!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A human huh I knew that guy was hiding something." Gin said as they all sat in the clubroom except for Moka who was in the corner crying her eyes out.

"No way, I've seen Zancrow shoot fire he can't possibly be human!" Kurumu yelled at Gin making the others nod minus Moka.

"I've seen it too," Mizore added

"Me too!" Yukari yelled

*sniff*"No Zancrow is a human," Moka said making the others look at her, she was slouched in the corner gripping her leg's to her chest her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"H-He told m-me at the b-be-beginning of the year." Moka stuttered while tears ran down her cheeks.

"No he can't be we've seen him shoot fire," Mizore argued

"The other me said she talked with Zancrow about what he is, she didn't give me any of the details she just said he is without a doubt a human." Moka replied before pushing her face in to her legs as everyone took it all in.

"When I was healing him it did seem as if his body was human," Yukari said breaking the silence "His body heals too slowly to be a monster not even a witch heals that slowly."

"Whether he is or isn't a human doesn't matter anymore he confessed which means Kuyou is going to execute him." Gin said slamming his fist through the wall in all honesty he kinda liked having Zancrow around the guy was never boring.

"Even if he got Moka off the hook for beating Keito they'll probably just charge us with harboring a human." Gin said making the girls frown.

"Well we have to save him no matter what!" Kurumu yelled making everyone look at her even Moka looked up.

"Even if he is a human he is my destined one and I'm going to save him," Kurumu said determined making everyone stare at her as she ran out of the room.

"Me too Zancrow was my first real friend and I'm not gonna let him go without a fight." Mizore said running after her succubus friend.

"Are you coming Moka?" Yukari asked looking over to Moka "or are you just gonna sit there and keep crying."

Moka smiled and got up before she ran to the door followed by Yukari.

"Those idiots they don't know what they're getting into," Gin muttered as he sat down on a chair and thought over what he wanted to do "Zancrow's probably scared shitless and begging for mercy by now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sixty-three bottles of pop on the wall sixty-three bottles of pop take one down pass it around sixty-two bottles of pop on the wall, sixty-two bott-"

"Will you shut up!" Kuyou yelled interrupting Zancrow.

"Evidently not," Zancrow replied as he noticed the student's beginning to come out of the school and look up at the crucified Zancrow with a sign over his head that read "Human Scum".

"Zancrow is a human!"

"No way, he beat Saizou and Nagare he can't be human."

"I heard he even killed a teacher for attacking a girl,"

"Wait did anyone see him beat them?"

"No but he had to have because…"

The group of students couldn't think of any proof that Zancrow had beaten Saizou, Nagare or Mr. Kotsubo. Zancrow just rolled his eyes at what he heard from the students and began to sing to himself again.

"He must be a human then!"

"Kill the human!"

"Burn him alive!"

"It seems they have turned on you as quickly as I expected," Kuyou said smirking up at Zancrow as the God Slayer just shrugged,

"Yeah I didn't really like em anyway."

"Now I believe you know what's next correct?" Kuyou said mocking him.

"Wait just one sec," Zancrow said confusing Kuyou "I want you to promise you won't hurt Moka and the others they had no idea I was human they're completely innocent."

"I'm impressed by your faith," Kuyou said with mock kindness in his voice "fine I won't hurt them…I'll burn them as quickly as possible."

"You bastard I swear when I get down I'll kill you!" Zancrow yelled struggling against the chains holding him.

"That's just it human you won't be getting down unless you count the ashes that will fall." Kuyou mocked igniting Zancrow in flames.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zancrow yelled in pain but his pain was short lived as a geyser of ice saved him.

"Zancrow we're here to save you!" Kurumu yelled as she flew down and broke the chains holding Zancrow.

"You're all committing a serious offense," Kuyou said as Moka, Yukari, and Mizore ran toward them.

"Kurumu get Zancrow outta here!" Moka yelled making Kurumu nod and fly off to the roof of the tall building in the distance.

"By helping a human you go against Yokai academy," Kuyou said as his lackey's charged at them.

"We don't care about that all we care about is Zancrow." Mizore said as she froze two of the men in ice and proceeded to fight them off with Yukari.

"Moka go help Kurumu!" Yukari yelled dropping washtubs on some of the PSC members.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Moka questioned but then she noticed Kuyou jump past them and toward the building in the distance.

"We got this don't worry just go." Mizore said making Moka nod and then run to Zancrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was fun," Zancrow said with a grin as Kurumu landed on the roof.

"You're so weird Zancrow," Kurumu said hugging him tightly making him blush.

"Psh this is nothing you should've seen me a couple years ago I was downright insane." This made Kurumu giggle holding him tighter as she felt him hug her back.

"Zancrow!" Moka yelled bursting through the door but then she noticed them hugging and a tick mark appeared on her head.

"I'm gone for five minutes and you're already moving onto Kurumu!" Moka yelled as she tackled Zancrow in a hug.

"Heh nice to see you too Moka,"

"Hey I want to hug him too!" Yukari cheered jumping on the pair.

"You beat all those PSC punks already?" Kurumu asked amazed this made Yukari and Mizore smile.

"Yeah they weren't too strong after all." Mizore said as Zancrow and Moka got off the floor.

"Um look guy's I know I have a lot of explaining to do but please just hear me out." Zancrow said a bit nervous of how they would react.

"I'm a human the thing all yokai hate with every fiber of their being,"

"I don't care," Yukari said making Zancrow look at the small witch girl.

"I don't either you're my destined one whether you're a human, monster, or anything in between." Kurumu said smiling brightly at him.

"You saved my life and that is what matters to me because no matter what you are you'll always going to be the one I fell in love with." Mizore said hugging him tightly before releasing him as Moka glomped him in her own hug.

"I've loved you since the beginning" Moka said smiling at him with one of her heartwarming smiles.

"Thanks for everything gu-" Zancrow said but was interrupted by a flaming javelin tearing through his chest.

"You're all a disgrace to our kind," Kuyou said as he stood on the railing of the building.

"Zancrow!" Moka yelled as she grabbed him holding him as he began to lose consciousness.

"Damn it I really hate this damn guy," Zancrow muttered as he noticed the tears in Moka's eyes "don't cry Moka I need you to be strong ok."

Moka looked into Zancrow's red eyes as he reached up and stroked her cheek but as his hand fell it detached the rosary.

"How repulsive you people make me sick," Kuyou said as he melted the door knob on the entrance of the roof to keep others away.

"No he can't die!" Kurumu yelled as Inner Moka held him.

"I might be able to save him but it will require some time can you stall Kuyou for me?" Moka asked as the three stared at her in shock they had never heard her ask for help.

"You can really save him?" Mizore asked as she and Kurumu stood between Kuyou and Moka getting in fighting stances.

"It won't be easy and it isn't guaranteed to work but it is possible." She replied looking down at the God Slayer.

"We'll fight him then and we aren't gonna let him get past us." Yukari said determined as she stepped in between Kurumu and Mizore.

"Hahahahaha you honestly think you can defeat me!" Kuyou laughed as he began transforming into his monster form the aura he radiated shook the entire building and the flames nearly melted the concrete they stood on.

"I will turn you all to ashes." As the flames died down Kuyou revealed himself from the scorching flames. In front of the group stood a large yellow fox like monster with three enormous tails composed of dark red flames his eyes were completely red as well with no pupil's.

"N-No way h-h-he's a Y-Youko," Yukari stuttered she noticed that Mizore seemed to be having a hard time breathing. 'With all the heat coming off Kuyou she must be in a lot of pain,'

"I'm going to save you Zancrow I promise." Moka said as she bit into his neck and began to give him her blood.

"I'm not letting you get near my friends!" Kurumu yelled charging at Kuyou, despite how afraid she was, trying to slash him with her claws but he just lifted his flaming tails blocking her attack and burning her in the process.

Kuyou let out a roar which sent a blast of fire toward Kurumu, she barely had any time to dodge the attack but she narrowly avoided it.

"You pathetic insects will gravel at my feet before I send you to your oblivion." Kuyou screeched as Mizore charged forward launching ice shards toward him but they didn't even come close to touching him.

Kuyou smirked and waved a single tail sending a barrage of fiery orbs toward Mizore each making direct contact leaving her on the ground her body already in extreme pain.

"Don't touch her!" Yukari yelled dropping washtubs on his head but Kuyou didn't seem fazed by them at all he just swiped his tail again sending the same attack toward Yukari but before it could make contact Kurumu grabbed her and flew away.

"Careful Yukari he isn't a push over," Kurumu panted as she dropped Yukari off by Mizore and charged into the air. Yukari helped Mizore up trying to keep her from falling over "Mizore are you okay?"

"I'm fine but nothing were trying is working we need a plan." Mizore muttered stumbling on her feet making Kuyou smirk toward them.

"What's wrong can't take the heat snow woman?" Kuyou mocked running toward them his body encased in flames.

"Don't take your eyes off me you bastard!" Kurumu yelled getting a good slash to his back making him recoil slightly.

"How dare you harm me you damned succubus!" Kuyou yelled his head darting toward Kurumu as his tails grabbed her and proceeded to burn and squeeze her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Mizore yelled ignoring her bodies' pleas for rest and charging at Kuyou claws at the ready but Kuyou just threw Kurumu at her followed by another swipe of his tail sending another barrage of orbs.

"He's too strong," Yukari muttered using her tarot cards to block the oncoming attack.

"You're all just too weak." Kuyou laughed as he saw the three charge forward but he sent them back once again.

"We can't even touch him," Mizore mumbled as she saw Yukari try to attack him with tarot cards but fail miserably. She was sent flying and Kurumu barely had the energy to catch her.

"This is the end for you three," Kuyou said smirking making his fox like teeth appear from the edges of his mouth. All three of his flaming tails began to suck in the air around them causing them to grow in size. "Good bye newspaper club,"

Kuyou slashed his tails sending three waves of fire toward them but before they could make contact a blur dashed in front of them.

*pant*"Man I really hate you guys sometimes." Gin muttered weakly as he stood between Kuyou and the girls he had taken the full force of Kuyou's attack.

"Gin!" Kurumu yelled as the werewolf fell back and collapsed on the ground.

"Ha-ha Hahahahaha you're all just too much all this sacrifice over a human it's sickening," Kuyou continued to laugh as the girls got up a new found fire appearing in their hearts.

"We aren't going to let you hurt our friends anymore!" Yukari yelled using her magic to create a smoke screen. All three charged out of the smoke each coming from a different direction in perfect synchronization.

"Even all together you won't be able to touch me." Kuyou mocked jumping up at the last minute and firing his flames at them but then he noticed they all melted upon impact.

"What?! Ice puppets then they are-"

"Right above you!" Kurumu yelled as they landed three devastating attacks on Kuyou's back exactly where Kurumu had done so previously slamming him into the ground.

The three girls were panting as they stepped back from the small dust cloud they created.

"You three have just made the biggest mistake of your lives," Kuyou said enraged as a pillar of flames covered his body.

"I'm the president of the public safety committee I will not be disgraced by you weaklings!" Kuyou yelled firing a wave of flames toward the three making them freeze in fear.

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends!" Mizore yelled creating an ice barrier preventing the flames from hitting her friends but also depleting her remaining energy.

"Get out of there Mizore!" Kurumu yelled running toward her but before she could get close Mizore burst into flames.

"I'm sorry I was so weak," Mizore muttered as she collapsed.

"Mizore!"

"Do you now see how pointless it is to resist you cannot defeat me, so who wants to burn next?" Kuyou mocked head-butting Kurumu in the gut and then igniting her in flames followed by Yukari.

"Ha-ha Hahahahaha worthless trash,"

"You dare call my friends trash!" Moka yelled as she stood up laying Zancrow on the ground she looked at her friends each was barely conscious and their bodies had at least second degree burns except for Mizore and Gin who were completely unconscious.

"Moka is Zancrow ok?" Yukari asked weakly making Moka frown.

"No he stopped breathing before I could finish." Moka said in a weak voice as she charged toward Kuyou jumping in the air and slamming her foot down on him.

"No he can't be dead NO!" Kurumu yelled but she couldn't even move as she passed out from exhaustion.

"You're a vampire well this just got even more fun," Kuyou said as he easily blocked her attack and sent out a stream of fire that she barely dodged.

"You seem weaker than I expected could it be that you used all your power to heal that boy?" Kuyou asked mocking her as he sent wave after wave of fire toward her not giving her a second to rest.

"I don't regret my decision I would risk my life for Zancrow a hundred times over." Moka said but as she did she tripped and fell onto her knees Kuyou immediately took the opportunity and created a pillar of fire around Moka.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She yelled as the flames consumed her.

"A vampire who is willing to risk her life for a pathetic human even the thought sickens me," Kuyou said his tails beginning to spin in spiral motion. "This is where you die!"

Kuyou released a devastating roar as he launched a tornado of flames toward Moka making her close her eyes and look down. 'I'm sorry I was so worthless Zancrow.'

"Moka!" Yukari yelled as the attack exploded upon impact the flames were so hot the ground cracked under the pressure.

"Hahahahahahaha poor little vampire she tried so hard and yet she failed miserably but that is what is expected when you challenge a God."

*chomping* "You're a God huh?"

"Zancrow," Moka said as she saw Zancrow standing in front of her eating Kuyou's flames.

"How ironic cause I just so happen to be a God Slayer." Zancrow said smirking at Kuyou who was shocked that Zancrow ate his flames.

"What it's not possible you're a human!"

"Wa-hehehehehehehe I like that fear in your eyes!" Zancrow yelled as his body burst into flames.

"How is it possible you said Kagu-Tsuchi was gone and…and I felt your heart stop beating," Moka said staring up at him.

"It was your blood Moka it must have removed the seal or maybe its cause I was kinda dead for a few seconds there but the exact reason doesn't matter all that matters is kicking this cocky fox's ass."

"Shut up all of you I am the God of Yokai and I demand that you perish!" Kuyou yelled as he charged at Zancrow and tried to head butt him but Zancrow just caught him gripping the fox demons head tightly then throwing him across the roof top.

Kuyou recovered quickly trying to launch a stream of fire but before he could Zancrow slammed his foot into the side of his face.

"I'm not going to be defeated!" Kuyou yelled his body being incased in flames unleashing a blast of fire forward.

"You're pathetic Kuyou, you say you are a God but your flames don't even match those of a dragon." Zancrow said as he sucked in some air.

"I'll show you true God flames! **Enjin no Dogo!**"(Fire God's Howl) The two attacks collided each trying to overpower the other but Zancrow's attack soon overpowered Kuyou's.

"What is this fire that can hurt me no it's not possible!" Kuyou yelled stumbling after taking the attack.

"Your flames are even weaker than the dragon hunter's," Zancrow mocked punching Kuyou across the face repeatedly and then kicking him in the back sending him tumbling to the ground.

"I will not be insulted by an insect like you!"

"This is it Kuyou I'm going to end it all right now." Zancrow said as he watched Kuyou try to get up.

"**Enjin no Donaru!**" (Fire God's Cloud) Zancrow waved his hand and sent a cloud of flames toward Kuyou but before they could make contact he burst into a typhoon of blue flames even hotter than his previous ones.

"You should feel honored I never bring this form out unless I absolutely have too." Kuyou said as he brushed off Zancrow's attack now in his true form. He now stood on two legs that looked completely animalistic his fur melted away from his upper body leaving him in his muscular human skin, his tails now blue swirled behind him finally his eyes changed from pupiless red to a more human like gold.

"Heh well at least this might actually be fun now," Zancrow said as he and Kuyou stared each other down just like in the hallways except now both were at their best and neither was going to hold back.

"We'll see who has the superior flames now God Slayer," Kuyou said smirking

"Game on bitch!" Zancrow yelled charging forward and slamming a flaming fist into Kuyou's chest following the attack with a kick to the head.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Kuyou asked brushing the attacks off as if they were nothing and catching Zancrow's fist in his palm making Zancrow's eyes widen.

"I'll admit your fire is no ordinary power but it doesn't match up to the power of a God such as myself," Kuyou mocked slamming his fist into Zancrow's face sending him stumbling back.

"You're no God Kuyou," Zancrow stated jumping in the air and clapping his hands together before slamming them down on Kuyou creating a ball of black flames above him.

"You're right I am not a God I'm much more powerful than a God I am a demon," Kuyou said as he used his tails to block the attack and then fired a ball of fire toward Zancrow.

"I ain't gonna get done in by some wanna be demon!" Zancrow yelled as he ate Kuyou's attack and charged forward.

Kuyou and Zancrow were evenly matched their power seemed to destroy everything near them.

"I can't believe I underestimated Kuyou this much he was more powerful than I could have anticipated," Moka muttered watching in awe as Zancrow and Kuyou went blow for blow with one another.

"Heh you're getting sloppy are you tired already?" Zancrow panted a bit winded but Kuyou was even more so and it made Zancrow smirk.

"As if a pathetic weakling like you could match me," Kuyou replied charging toward Zancrow landing a few good punches but overall not dealing much damage.

"How about I finish this in one move?" Zancrow asked cockily as his hands ignited with black flames.

"**Anata wa azuma o zenshō shi, minami ni zenshō shita baai**…**Kami no iki! ****Enjin no Kagutsuchi!**" (If you burn down the east and burn down the west…God's breath! Fire God's Fire Godling!) Zancrow yelled clapping his hands together and trapping Kuyou in a pillar of flames.

"I will not be defeated!" Kuyou screamed as his tails began to rotate again but unlike last time they were absorbing Zancrow's fire.

Zancrow stared in shock he had only ever seen one person steal his flames and it took him emptying his body of magic to do so but Kuyou just absorbed his flames and it didn't even faze him.

"The power! The absolute power!" Kuyou yelled as his aura began to sky rocket and his flames turned a dark shade of blue.

"With this power I will rid the school of any defiant students forever!" Kuyou yelled as he launched a swarm of flaming orbs toward Zancrow "and you'll be my first victim!"

"I can eat flames too!" Zancrow yelled as he let the barrage encase him but as it did he felt unimaginable pain rippling through his body and as if that wasn't enough he couldn't eat the flames anymore either.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Damn it I ain't gonna lose!" Zancrow yelled charging through the flames and trying to punch Kuyou with a series of flaming fists but he just dodged them all and countered with his own punches.

"**Enjin no Ogama!**" (Fire God's Scythe) Zancrow yelled as a scythe formed in his hands and he tried to cut Kuyou in half but the fox demon just absorbed the fire with his tail.

"Thank you for the fire Zancrow here let me return the favor." Kuyou mocked with a wave of his hand an explosion of flames encased Zancrow leaving him stumbling and barely able to move.

"Damn it!"

"All this talk about being a God Slayer and yet you can't even touch me it's pathetic!" Kuyou yelled charging forward getting ready to finish Zancrow with a slash of his flaming claws but before it could connect Moka jumped in the way of the attack, upon contact his flames consumed her and sent her back across the roof.

"Moka!" Zancrow yelled catching her in his arms and holding her as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Please Zancrow don't cry I need you to be strong isn't that what you told me?" Moka asked as she lost consciousness.

"No you can't die I won't let you please Moka take my blood do anything just don't leave me!" Zancrow yelled as tears raced down his face.

"It really is sad; all the people you care about just seem to die." Kuyou said mocking him as he walked forward closer and closer toward them. Zancrow put Moka on the ground before he got up and glared at Kuyou.

"You did this,"

"Yes all your pathetic friends are within an inch of their lives because of me so what are you going to do now?" Kuyou asked standing a mere ten feet away.

"I'm going to kill you Kuyou I won't show any mercy!" Zancrow yelled as his body tapped into the power of the blood that Moka had given him causing his flames to become so hot that his skin began to melt away.

"I won't ever forgive you Kuyou!"

Zancrow's body completed its transformation as the skin covering his arms had completely melted away leaving two skeletal limbs that were pitch black behind and finally his eyes gained a more vampiric appearance.

"What is this?" Kuyou asked as he stumbled back from the power Zancrow was emitting.

"You're finished!" Zancrow yelled charging forward throwing a flurry of punches but Kuyou seemed to be just as fast as Zancrow and he blocked most of them throwing his own punches in as well.

Zancrow jumped back and watched as Kuyou created a tornado of flames.

"I will not be defeated!" Kuyou yelled as all his power transferred to his tails and he unleashed an attack similar to Zancrow's howl but much more powerful.

"I am done with these games Kuyou this building will be your grave!" Zancrow yelled as he jumped into the air but the attack followed him.

"You fool that attack can even turn a full blooded vampire to ash!" Kuyou yelled but then he noticed that Zancrow wasn't backing down.

"**Hinokami no himitsu-shin tokko ato genshukuna handan!**" (Secret God Slayer Art: Solemn Judgment of the Fire God) Zancrow yelled as his body was incased in black flames until it all traveled to his new skeletal limbs he charged directly into Kuyou's attack using every bit of the magic left in his body to fight against the fox demon's power.

"Why fight back you will not prevail!" Kuyou yelled his arms stretched out in front of him fueling the attack that was slowly overpowering Zancrow but despite this Zancrow pushed on.

"It's all over for yo-" Kuyou said but then he felt his back begin to hurt immensely making him lose his concentration.

'Damn it that damned succubus did this,' Kuyou thought remembering the attack Kurumu landed not long ago as soon as Kuyou lost his concentration Zancrow gained the upper hand his attack easily cutting through Kuyou's.

"Die you damned Fox!" Zancrow yelled punching Kuyou straight through the ground.

*Crash*

Zancrow had crashed Kuyou through several stories on the building straight to the bottom floor and even past that creating a large dust cloud.

"Did you see that!?" One of the many students yelled as he saw a large flaming figure crash another figure into the ground.

"It must have been Kuyou he probably killed Zancrow,"

"No wait look!"

The dust began to clear and there stood Zancrow his body covered in black flames, with skeletal arms and vampire eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!" Zancrow yelled creating a tower of overwhelming flames around him sending a chill down every student's spine at the power he was demonstrating.

As the effects of Moka's blood wore off Zancrow's body began to shut down until he collapsed onto the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh fuck my head hurts," Zancrow muttered sitting up in the hospital bed he was in.

"Zancrow you're finally awake!" Moka yelled as she gripped him in a hug.

"Jeez Moka no need to crush my spine," Zancrow said smiling making Moka pout cutely.

"Of course I need to crush you in a hug you've been asleep for an entire day!" Moka yelled making Zancrow's eyes widen.

"Oh shit really!"

"Yes," Moka said with a blush on her cheeks as she sat next to the blonde boy and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Um Moka what are you doing?" Zancrow asked his cheeks turning slightly red.

"I don't want you to risk your life for me ever again you're more important to me than anything." Moka said looking into his eyes and leaning forward slightly.

"Moka," Zancrow said as he leaned forward as well their lips were centimeters apart when...

"Zancrow I'm here!" Kurumu yelled as she crashed through the door.

"Hey what were you two doing just now?" Mizore asked as she came in through the window.

"Nothing!" The two yelled at the same time.

"Zancrow would never do something without me right Zancrow~" Kurumu purred as she put his hands on her breasts.

"Get away from him!" Yukari yelled dropping a washtub on her.

"Here Zancrow let me cleanse your hands of that evil cow's perverseness." Yukari said placing his hands on her developing chest despite his efforts to resist he was still too weak from his fight with Kuyou and his first time entering God force to fight against her grip.

"Get away from him you perverts," Mizore said pushing Yukari away and placing herself on his lap.

"He's mine!" Moka yelled pushing Mizore off of him and jumping onto his lap.

"Guy's this is a bit much even for you." Zancrow muttered as they continued to fight over him while on top of him.

"The rumors say you beat Kuyou," Gin said leaning against the door frame.

"I can't figure out if you're really brave or really stupid." He continued

"I resent the fact that you don't think I can be both." Zancrow said making Gin laugh.

"So you're really a human huh?" Gin asked

"Yeah it's a long story," Zancrow muttered

"We have time," Mizore said pulling up a chair.

"Um ok I guess you guys do deserve to know the truth but before I start I want to say one thing," Zancrow said looking down at his lap with an almost scared look on his face something they had never seen before.

"Don't hate me when you hear the truth."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And so it begins Zancrow's going to reveal his past to all of them even his time before Grimoire heart.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and please review.**

**If you don't know what to say you could just type "Kurumu" as a review. ;)**


	10. Memories and a Vampire

**Sorry for the long wait everyone but I hope everyone enjoys chapter 10 and Zancrow's back story.**

**Death of Snipers:**

**That's a good point but I guess it's too late to change the whole Kurumu scene. I agree that Zancrow probably wouldn't have thought about the consequences but considering he lived with Ultear for most of his teenage life I assume he would know what would happen if he reaped the benefits of his harem. I think that after the damage he took the fall should have killed Mr. Kotsubo because although he's a kraken his body is partially humanoid so the impact could have been lights out for him. **

**Current standings:**

**Inner/Outer Moka-7**

**Mizore-5**

**Kurumu-3**

**All of them-4**

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's not something I like to talk or even think about." Zancrow muttered staring down at his lap.

"I guess I should start with the basics, I'm not exactly from this world per se,"

"What do you mean?" Moka asked as the others nodded

"I'm from another universe one where humans have magic in their bodies kinda like a witch but we are still considered human." Zancrow answered

"Seems a bit far-fetched I mean humans are generally weak," Gin said not quite believing Zancrow's story.

"I beat Kuyou despite the fact that I was human isn't that enough proof?" Zancrow asked making Gin nod but he still didn't really believe him.

"Anyway I lived in a small village named Hikarume." Zancrow said

"Village of the damned, why did they call it that?" Kurumu asked making the others look at him expectantly.

"It was a village for the lowest of the low; no one would dare step foot in our village unless they had a death wish." Zancrow answered as he glared at the floor.

"Everyone was corrupted and rotten they only thought of themselves…and my dad was the worst of them all they called him Kasai the Akuma."

"He couldn't have been that bad." Gin argued

"He was worse than you could possibly imagine he killed anyone in his way even…" Zancrow muttered his voice lowering to a whisper as he spoke the last few words.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Mizore said

"My mom he killed my mom right in front of me." Zancrow repeated his voice full of sorrow. This made the girls gasp they couldn't possibly imagine a person that could kill there wife in front of a child.

"There was only one silver lining in this hell hole I called home. Nozomi," Zancrow said his expression changing from sad to happy.

"She was my sister and I loved her with all my heart she was the kindest person I'd ever met, but of course that only infuriated my father. He hated her and treated her like garbage no matter how hard I tried to protect her he always found a way to hurt her."

"He made our lives a living hell in fact the only reason he kept Nozomi alive was because her body was filled with an extremely high abundance of magic. My body on the other hand had the exact opposite I only had enough magic in my body for me to live but nothing could ever make me a mage." Zancrow continued to tell his story.

"We lived with him until I was eight then he finally snapped and I was forced to do something I have not regretted since then…I killed him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***10 Years ago***

"You worthless piece of shit how dare you break my vase it was damn expensive!" A tall man yelled as he kicked a young boy repeatedly. A small girl could be seen sitting in the corner crying her eyes out as she watched her brother be beat.

"You're trash Zancrow and that's all you're ever going to be." The man said kicking Zancrow across the room slamming him against the wall. "I have business in town; I'll be out for a few hours don't touch anything until I get back."

"Oh and this place better be spotless by the time I get back or I'm feeding you to the dogs Zancrow." The man said as he exited the room.

"Nii~san are you okay?" The girl asked after their father had left the room.

"I'm fine Nozomi so are you hungry?" Zancrow answered sitting up his body was used to the abuse and he just walked off the pain.

"No I'm fine Nii~san but why did you lie for me I'm the one that broke the vase?" Nozomi asked gripping his hand.

"I told you before I'm never going to let him hurt you even if it means I die in the process." Zancrow answered smiling at her making her tear up.

"I'm so sorry Nii~san you must hate me for all the trouble I cause you." Nozomi muttered sobbing as tears raced down her cheeks.

"I could never hate you Nozomi don't ever even think that." Zancrow exclaimed pulling the six year old into a tight embrace.

"Come on I'll get you some food." Zancrow said pulling the young girl onto her feet and holding her hand.

"But dad says we can't eat until he says we can."

"Don't worry he said I could give you lunch so you just go sit at the table and I'll grab you some lunch." Zancrow replied grinning at her making her eyes sparkle as she nodded.

"Thank you Nii~san!" She cheered running to the table.

It was a lie

Their father would never give them a privilege like that Zancrow knew this but their father only fed Nozomi and himself once a week. So he fed her whenever he was gone to keep her alive and took the blame and beating himself but he never took the risk of making more than enough to feed one person for fear that his father might assume that Nozomi took some food as well.

"Here it is," Zancrow said bringing a bowl of beef stew out for his sister.

"Yay!" She cheered and began to eat the food vigorously.

"Nii~san aren't you hungry?" Nozomi asked looking over at her brother who only smiled at her.

"I ate already Nozomi don't worry about me."

"Nii~san after lunch can we go outside I haven't been outside in a long time." Nozomi asked her brother.

"I don't know Nozomi it might be better if we stay home instead."

"Please I promise I'll be good," Nozomi begged as she finished her lunch and carried it to wash it in the sink.

"Well maybe for a little while but we can't tell dad about this." Zancrow said giving in he could never say no to his sister.

The two played for hours, it had been months since either of them had been outside and they lost track of time. They only realized how late it was when they heard a loud burst of fire from their home.

"Oh no," Zancrow muttered as he took Nozomi and hid her in a nearby bush.

"Stay here and don't say a word when you see he's not looking run around the house and go hide under your bed." He told her making her nod a look of pure fear present on her young face.

"Zancrow where are you!" Zancrow's father yelled as he stomped outside every step he took burned the grass under his feet.

"I'm right here," Zancrow muttered walking out of the woods.

"What makes you think you can steal my food and then defy me by going outside!" Kasai yelled as his body burst with dark red flames.

"And where's that little bitch hiding?"

"Nozomi didn't do anything she's probably inside the house-" Zancrow said but as soon as he finished he was kicked into a tree by his father.

"You lying little piece of shit you don't think I know what you do when I'm gone!" Zancrow's father yelled as he punched and burned his son.

"You take food and give it to that little slut then take the blame. You're pathetic; people like you make me sick!" He yelled dragging Zancrow into the house.

"I ate that food not her," Zancrow said trying to keep from falling unconscious.

"Ha if only that were true but it's not you're just like your mother always giving to needy and that crap."

"Maybe I should give that slut a little beating. I didn't do it before just to make sure that I could use that magic reserve of hers but a few scars won't kill her." The way he spoke sounded almost identical to the way a demon would and at that moment he seemed more evil than Zeref himself.

"You can't she didn't do anything wrong!" Zancrow yelled but was stopped as his father threw him across the room and into a suit of armor.

"Don't give me that shit! Do you think I'm an idiot? You know what I'm done with trying to raise you I thought you could turn out to be like me but I was wrong you're nothing but a waste of my time." Kasai said as he stepped closer and closer to him.

"I think once you're dead I'll pay Nozomi a visit I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun playing together" His father laughed as he saw the glare Zancrow was giving him. "Oh did I make you mad do you not like the idea of your precious little sister being burned?"

"Shut up!" Zancrow yelled charging forward but his father just kicked him back.

"Know your place boy I'm not going to kill her I'll just mortally wound her." Kasai said laughing as his hand ignited in flames.

"Ready to die boy?"

"I'm sorry Nozomi," Zancrow muttered as his father shot a burst of fire toward him.

"Stop!" Nozomi screamed as she jumped in front of him, seeing her jump in front of his fire Zancrow's father stopped the attack and the flames remained inches away from Nozomi.

"You can't hurt Nii~san!" Nozomi yelled firmly but her entire body showed her fear as her knees shook and her body trembled.

"Hahahahaha now this is familiar isn't this exactly how your mother died Zancrow?" His father laughed as Zancrow glared at him.

"Nozomi run before you get hurt." Zancrow mumbled weakly

"I can't Nii~san you always protect me now it's my turn to protect you." Nozomi replied standing firmly despite the fact that the flames still burned inches from her face.

"You know I'm really sick of this shit get out of the way now!" Kasai yelled as his fire inched even closer to Nozomi.

"No I have to protect Nii~s-kyaaaaaa!" Nozomi yelled but was interrupted when Kasai used his fire to burn her eyes she stumbled back and collapsed onto the floor a few feet away from Zancrow tears ran down her cheeks as her eyeballs burned and she soon passed out.

"No Nozomi! You bastard how could you be so cruel to your own daughter!" Zancrow yelled as he lifted himself off the ground and charged forward carrying the dagger the suit of armor had.

"I can do whatever I want with my children and that includes burning them alive if necessary." Kasai replied dodging the stabs Zancrow was throwing and then kicking him again.

"I'm sick of you Zancrow just die!" Kasai yelled as he ran toward the child his fist raised with flames engulfing it. He swung his fist at Zancrow but before it could connect he stabbed the dagger into his father's chest.

"Heh looks like I'm finished" Kasai said smirking down at his son as said boy was trembling having taken the life of a person for the first time.

"Looks like you're more like me than I thought you enjoy it don't you the feeling of control and the sound of my blood gushing from my body." He continued gripping Zancrow's neck and burning the skin as he spoke.

"You're going to be a sick monster just like me Zancrow just you wait Hahahahaha!" Kasai yelled as his heart stopped beating and he collapsed to the ground.

"It's over…It's finally over," Zancrow muttered as he lost consciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***2 years later***

"Nii~san where are we going?" Nozomi asked as she walked with her brother toward a nearby village.

"It's a small town called Ketsu we're going to spend the night there." Zancrow answered over the last two years he and Nozomi had traveled across the land looking for a place to call home but sadly no one wanted a boy with almost no magic or a blind girl. Nozomi's eyes had healed extremely well over the two years they have traveled although she would never get her sight back the eyes themselves looked a lot like her previous blue eyes did Zancrow guessed it had something to do with her magic but he didn't know for sure.

"Is this going to be our new home Nii~san?" Nozomi asked as they finally arrived in the town.

"I hope so Nozomi,"

The pair walked through the town looking for somewhere to stay but no one would take them in until finally they came across a small abandoned shack.

"Alright Nozomi this is where we are staying for the night." Zancrow said as he carried his sister over to a hay stack.

"What does it look like Nii~san?" Nozomi asked him a bit enthusiastic.

"It's um it's really pretty with lots of flowers and bright colored glass windows." Zancrow replied as he stared at the dank shack they were staying in.

"It sounds so nice Nii~san maybe I can see it one day," Nozomi said smiling to herself.

"I hope so Nozomi…um I have to go try to find a job please stay here and don't go outside I'll be back in an hour." Zancrow said as he left the shack but not before he noticed how Nozomi had started to play with a flower that she plucked off the ground.

Zancrow tried to look for work but no one wanted to hire him saying he was too young and that he should just run off to his parents. He was almost ready to give up when he came across a guild.

"Hello is anyone here?" Zancrow yelled as he walked into the large ship.

"I'm looking for work is anyone here hiring?" He continued as he walked further into the ship the walls of the ship were pure black and there was a long red carpet laid out across the entrance. As Zancrow looked up he noticed a chandelier above his head and a large stairway that led to a large metal door.

"Hey you brat what do you think you're doing here!" A large man dressed in a purple uniform and a white mask yelled as he ran toward Zancrow.

"No one is allowed to enter Grimoire Heart without Hades~sama's permission!" The man yelled reaching to grab the boy but before he could Zancrow caught his hand and flipped him over and proceeded to fight off the other henchmen that heard the commotion and decided to help.

"Is that all you got?" Zancrow asked in a mocking voice as he fought off multiple henchmen at once the way he fought them was as if they were nothing but children.

"Enough!" A loud booming voice yelled making the henchmen freeze while Zancrow just looked up toward the voice as the owner stood at the center of the stairway.

"Master Hades please forgive us we were only trying to remove this trespasser." One henchman spoke up in a shaky voice.

Hades stared at Zancrow who just looked u at him with a calm expression.

'He does seem to be very capable in a fight' Hades thought to himself then he noticed something strange his body was covered in magic as if he had spent years around a large amount of magic.

"Where do you come from boy?" Hades said his voice sent a shiver down the henchmen's spines that had started to sneak away.

"I am Zancrow I came here to look for work but I can see there is nothing for me here so I'll be on my way." Zancrow replied started to walk toward the exit but he was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish to ask you a question boy would you care to stay for a while." Hades asked in a monotone voice.

"I really got to go,"

"If you hear me out there may be a job waiting for you," Hades insisted making Zancrow sigh.

"Excellent now please come walk with me," Hades said although it felt more like an order.

"I'm sure you're aware that magic is a necessity in this world the only way for people to become anything worthwhile in this world is by the use of magic." Hades said as he and Zancrow walked through the ship.

"Yeah I know," Zancrow muttered

"I am the master of this guild Zancrow and I only accept the best of the best here and I believe you are perfect for my guild." Hades said getting straight to the point.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Zancrow asked confused

"You show great potential your fighting skills are remarkable and you seem to have a multitude of magic surrounding your body you would be the perfect mage to join my guild so what do you say." Hades specified making Zancrow's eyes widen. He thought it over for a minute then he realized what Hades said.

"What do you mean magic surrounding my body?" Zancrow asked

"Can you not feel the magic that surrounds you it is overwhelming?" Hades said a bit surprised.

"Actually sir I don't have any magic in my body I was born with only enough to survive." Zancrow corrected making Hades inwardly growl.

"You wouldn't happen to spend time with anyone with a large amount of magic would you?" Hades asked

"My sister was born with a very large amount of magic in her body but sadly she was blinded by my father two years ago and has no chance of regaining her sight." Zancrow answered a bit surprised at how much of his past he just revealed.

"I see well then that explains the magic surrounding you…would your sister be interested in becoming a mage?" Hades asked making Zancrow frown.

"No she isn't going to become a mage," Zancrow said in a serious voice.

"If that's all you wanted then I will be going now," Zancrow said as he made his way to the exit.

"Alright Zancrow I will respect your wishes but if you ever change your mind please come see me." Hades said as Zancrow closed the door behind him.

To say Hades was unpleased would be an understatement he found a possible candidate for his guild but it turns out he has little magic in his body, although his sister did seem to hold potential if she had enough magic to be able to leave such a large amount around her brother then she was definitely worth looking into.

"Jernas come here,"

"Yes my lord," A short balding man said as he walked up to Hades.

"I need you to take a group of guards and find Zancrow's sister, see if she would like to become a mage and if anyone interferes then be sure to remove them." Hades said as he sat on his throne overlooking the ships dome like window.

"Yes sir," Jernas said a smirk forming on his lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nozomi I'm back!" Zancrow yelled as he walked into the shack.

"Nii~san you're back!" Nozomi yelled trying to find her brother.

"Yeah I am," He relied hugging his sister

"Nii~san look what I learned to do!" Nozomi yelled excitedly holding up a flower that was wilting and on the verge of death. As Zancrow stared at the flower Nozomi began to feed magic into it making the wilting flower as healthy as it could be.

"Cool huh Nii~san," Nozomi said smiling at her brother.

"Very, so is it a type of healing magic?" Zancrow asked

"No I think it's more like a magic transfer." She answered confusing Zancrow a bit.

"Huh?"

"It's not that I'm using my magic to heal the flower it is that I am transferring my magic to the flower and it just so happens to heal it." Nozomi clarified making Zancrow a bit less confused.

"Oh that's nice Nozomi but you shouldn't show that to anybody but me okay?" Zancrow said protectively

"I know Nii~san."

"Now how about we go out and find some dinner?" Zancrow asked smiling

"Yay I'm so hungry!" Nozomi cheered

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***That night***

After the two found a lake to fish in they caught there fish and cooked it before returning to their home for the night.

"Nii~san do you think we could find a family someday?" Nozomi asked while Zancrow was tucking her in her sleeping bag. The question hurt Zancrow deeply but he couldn't let Nozomi pick up on it.

"I hope so Nozomi I'm sure that we'll be okay though so there is no need to worry." Zancrow answered in all honesty he had thought of living in a foster home but he could not bring himself to risk losing Nozomi.

"Good night Nii~san,"

"Good night Nozomi,"

As the time passed Zancrow couldn't fall asleep he just kept shifting in his sleeping bag until he finally decided to go for a walk.

"I need to find a job soon or we're going to be in huge trouble," Zancrow muttered as he sat under a tree. He watched the moon and stared at its beauty it was full and shining brilliantly down on the small town.

"Maybe I could ask that old guy from the fruit market again *yawn*" Zancrow muttered while yawning within seconds he was fast asleep.

Zancrow was awoken by the smell of smoke as he opened his eyes he noticed a bright fire burning away at a small shack it took him a minute to realize whose shack it was.

"No…no…NO!" Zancrow yelled charging toward the burning shack trying to break the door down with all his strength.

"Nii~san where are you?" Came the desperate voice of Nozomi, which made Zancrow bang harder until he finally broke through the door.

"I'm here Nozomi don't worry," Zancrow said as he tried to lift the large pillar that was on Nozomi's legs.

"Nii~san why do my legs hurt so much?" Nozomi asked while sobbing and gripping his arm.

"It's nothing just hold on I'm gonna get you outta here." Zancrow replied trying his hardest to lift the heavy pillar but the smoke was beginning to get to him.

"Nii~san I'm really sleepy." Nozomi said falling back her eyes barely dilated as she struggled to stay awake.

"Nozomi! Wait no please don't leave me!" Zancrow cried out as he held his sisters dying body.

"I love you Zancrow Nii~san please be safe," Nozomi muttered as she gripped his arm all of a sudden he began to feel a burning sensation in his arm that soon coursed through his body but he didn't pay it any attention all he cared about was his sister.

"No Nozomi! Why…why her she did nothing wrong why does the world hate us? Fire is always hurting us why is it always fire!" Zancrow yelled as the fire around him began to dull down until it vanished completely.

"Zancrow,"

Zancrow looked up to see none other than Hades standing above him.

"I can make the pain go away I can teach you a way to never feel any pain from fire again," Hades said as something in Zancrow finally snapped.

"Wa-hehehehehehehe immune to fire that sounds nice," Zancrow laughed as his eyes turned from depressed and mournful to deranged and psychotic and a wave of magic pulsed from his body.

'I knew it that girl gave her magic to Zancrow, this turned out better than I could have imagined.' Hades thought to himself as he led Zancrow to Grimoire Heart and a new life of pain and suffering but rather than Zancrow feeling these things he would be forcing it upon others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done man that was an interesting chapter to write and I hope it was a good chapter for everyone out there if so leave a review if not then leave some criticism anything will be appreciated.**

**I want to apologize for the long wait again and I promise that I will be updating sooner.**


End file.
